Golden
by foreignkid
Summary: NEW CHAPTER POSTED. The plot thickens and time is running out... Bra's birthday approaches, Nape wants Bra but can he get through Goten to get her ? ? ?
1. A Golden Beginning

Hey everyone! Foreignkid1 here...  
  
Well after reading a ton of fics, which range from Bulma/Vegeta (favourite) to Goten/Bra, I have finally decided to try and start my own!   
  
Jumps up and down  
  
I would love any constructive criticism as it always helps to know what others think.  
  
Anyway, this fic is about Goten and Bra and how the feelings between them began. Love holds many twists and turns that no one really knows and understands, that is until you yourself have experienced them.   
  
This fic will journey into those feelings. A/U.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Golden Beginning  
  
Golden  
  
The sun began to trickle in, little by little.  
  
The Baby blue curtains fluttered, almost as if fighting to keep the sun away.   
  
A slight breeze blew in the semi-open window and the curtains answered by swaying slightly.   
  
The delicate, little creature surrounded by blue and white frills and lace shivered slightly. A chill was in the air.  
  
The bedroom once a delicate shade of baby blue now took on an orange glow. The orange hues danced and played off the walls and the room took on a somewhat golden hue.   
  
It was truly beautiful.   
  
A sight so few now wishes to see.   
  
"Some of us are just NOT early risers" the girl growled to herself.  
  
She curled herself tighter into a ball as if to fight off the coolness in the air. Shivering slightly the blue haired girl tried to wrap the blankets even tighter around herself. Shielding herself from the cold that threatened to break her dream.  
  
As if not being able to take it anymore she finally opened her ocean blue eyes and blinked. Twice.   
  
Throwing the blankets to a heap on the floor Bra Briefs walked over to her window. Pulling the curtains away from the window, the golden colour intensified, so much that the she needed to shield her eyes for a split second from the light.   
  
There a sight greeted her like any other day.   
  
Four muscular, tanned men all involved in a battle of some sort.  
  
Her eyes widened and heart rate increased.  
  
"Holy crap! I can't believe I slept in again, Dad's going to kill me".   
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Please review.  
  
The foreignkid1 


	2. Uh oh

Chapter 2  
  
Enjoy.   
  
Please Review. Everything is welcome.  
  
Foreignkid1  
  
Golden  
  
Running over to the closet the blue eyed girl quickly pulled out a navy blue, loose training uniform. Grabbing a brush and some running shoes she ran to the washroom. After slipping into the shoes and putting her hair into a low ponytail the girl started to splash some water onto the face.   
  
"I have to make myself look somewhat special".   
  
"I mean after all HE is going to be there she giggled to herself".   
  
Before leaving, Bra Briefs turned and looked into the mirror. She frowned and stuck out her tongue before she left to race down the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe this! Twice in four days. Dad's going to give it to me for sure. I can just hear him now".   
  
Doing her best Vegeta like impression,  
  
"Princess Bra Vegeta-Briefs late again? Well I guess were going to have to make sure that you are not late again, huh?". Then finally the Vegeta trade mark smirk.   
  
"I am soooo going to get it" she squealed.   
  
All fighters were currently working on the new training field that Bulma Briefs had constructed. It was as long and wide as 5 football fields with various features.  
  
"The energy is created from the planets that rotate and---" Bulma had tried to explain.   
  
"Nevermind" she sighed.  
  
Sweatdrops   
  
Vegeta was currently levitating in the air, he was thinking about his daughter's punishment for being late again. Gesturing to his best friend, Son Goku, though he wouldn't admit that. He smirked and both men dropped into fighting stances.  
  
The two other fighters were in a similar situation. Gohan, Goku's oldest son was currently punching and kicking his opponent. His opponent, Goten the youngest of the Son household was blocking everything that came his way.  
  
"You're getting slow in your old age Gohan" Goten yelled and then received a kick to the stomach that knocked the wind right out of him.   
  
"and you brother are getting too mouthy".   
  
Both brothers grinned at each other and continued on.  
  
"Mom, Mom, where are you?"   
  
Walking quickly into the kitchen in casual blue jeans and white shirt was Bulma Briefs.   
  
"I'm here, honey, whats wronn-oh, Bra did you sleep in again?"  
  
Nodding quickly, Bra could feel her Mother's disapproval and sympathy.  
  
"What's going on in here"  
  
Joining the two woman in the kitchen, was a black hair female, Chi Chi, Goku's mate. She was dressed in a long, conservative flowing green dress.   
  
"Bra's late again" Bulma stated simply.  
  
The black haired woman's eyes widened slightly and Bulma sighed.  
  
"Well you better get going, you know how your father going to react" Bulma stated.  
  
Bra nodded again and cursed silently as she turned and quickened her pace to meet the others fighters. 


	3. Just In Time

Hey everyone!  
  
Well just wanted to say thank-you to the two very nice and helpful reviews I received. I appreciate them.   
  
Torabkusugohan - Thank-you for the advice. Hopefully this chapter will start to touch on a bit more imagery. As for the length, the first two chapters were a bit short, again I hope to start extending them as to better develop the story. Thank-you for you're wonderful review.  
  
Hejah - Thank-you for the lovely comments. With regards to my planning I do have a few chapters sorted out, however I am going to be doing some editing to them. Updates will be coming, so stick around.   
  
Thank-you both again.  
  
Foreignkid1

GoldenLast time:   
  
"Bra's late again" Bulma stated simply.  
  
The black haired woman's eyes widened slightly and Bulma sighed.  
  
"Well you better get going, you know how your father going to react" Bulma stated.  
  
Bra nodded again and cursed silently as she turned and quickened her pace to meet the others fighters.0000000000000The two women stared silently at the retreating form of the young demi Saiya-Jin.   
  
Chi Chi was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "You know, Bulma, I see where she gets it from" the black haired woman stated with a slight grin on her face. Bulma's cheeks flushed and she frowned as the two women began to make there way over to the marble counter. Bulma opened her mouth to respond but Chi Chi was already ready for it. "Nevermind that now, Bulma. Bra is going to have to get herself out of this one. Now lets start because one way or another I am going to teach you how to bake". Both women exchanged a silent glance.   
  
Bulma had promised herself that she would attempt some baking for her daughter's up coming birthday.  
  
In know time the two of themselves were busy with all the many cook books and other fancy equipment the Briefs owned but never had time to use.0000000000000000000Standing in front of the training stadium, which was equipped with the latest  
  
Capsule technology, Bra Briefs began to prepare herself mentally. Vegeta, her father and prince to the non-existent Saiya-Jins bestowed upon her many lessons. "When coming into a battle to be prepared physically is not always enough" He would state. Bra would always be left wondering and analysing what her father said.   
  
Her father was truly an enigma.  
  
Bra entered the complex quickly, thinking that she could join in with out any penalty.   
  
Feeling a bit of pressure on her shoulders she could only assume that it was the gravity machine. "Maybe Dad will just let it slide this once".   
  
Was she wrong.  
  
Crying out she quickly threw her arms up in a defensive position and flared her ki just as a blue wave came racing towards her. Squinting her eyes she strained with all her might to fight if off. It was truly a powerful attack. With a cry, Bra fell to one knee still straining to not be bested by the blast. "What the heck is going on here? Her mind screamed. She increased her power slowly, closing in on her max. Suddenly her sensitive ears picked up a laugh from somewhere in the room and Bra's blood boiled. She pushed up suddenly standing on both legs. With all of her strength she deflected the mighty wave into the stadium's wall where it was absorbed.Blinking the girl stood shakily on two very wobbly legs.Appearing in front of her suddenly was Vegeta. Stating simply "Well look who decided to show up". A rosy blush appeared on Bra's cheeks and she look down at her toes to avoid some of her Father's wrath. Quickly glancing to her right the blue eyed girl could see Goku and Gohan Son. They had been watching her entire struggle. She sighed shakily and nodded her head at her father as he spoke.   
  
" Wow, Bra that was one heck of a show you put on there" Goku interrupted suddenly as he walked up to her. "You're power has really increased as of lately". Bra smiled to Goku and Vegeta crossed his arms and took on his infamous stance. "Third class clown" Bra could hear her father mutter and she quickly hid a giggle that threatened to escape."Thanks Goku, Dad and I have been doing some extra training as of lately". Bra sweetly replied.   
  
Suddenly seeing a movement to her left, Bra turned and saw a sight like no other.   
  
Goten.  
  
Goten was presently levitating slightly off the floor.   
  
Wearing only a pair of orange loose gi pants and his black training boots.   
  
Obviously he had been working out intensely as his muscles gleamed beneath the lights. Glancing to his face, Bra could feel the intensity in his coal coloured eyes burn deeply into her own. They locked eyes both wanting the other to be the first to break away.   
  
Bra could feel herself being drawn in.BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Training simulation is complete"Bra felt the pressure on her shoulders lighten and both Goten and herself turned away at the same time. Shaking her head slightly and casting her father a glance and smile, Bra followed the two other fighters that had already walked outside to the fresh air.  
  
Goten looked towards Vegeta first. He nodded his head and started towards the door his two other family members and Bra had walked out of.Unbeknownst to Bra, Vegeta had been watching the entire exchange.He growled suddenly to himself.Yes, he would have to watch his princess and that third class spawn's brat.00000000000000000  
  
Well, hopefully that helped to spice things up a bit.   
  
I hope everyone's thinking about Bra's upcoming Birthday and if there is any significance (I wonder, duh! lol). Also, why is Bra and Goten suddenly so aware of each other's presence.   
  
Find out in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Pleases Read and Review.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
The foreignkid1 


	4. Spy Guy

Hey Everyone!!!!!  
  
Foreignkid1 here. Smiles brightly. I got 2 more reviews  
  
----Foreignkid1 does a HAPPY DANCE----  
  
Thanks everyone. Not only is it nice to feel appreciated but what excellent reviews.   
  
Jay- Thanks for reading and for the suggestion. I appreciate it.   
  
Please stick around for more updates. Thanks again.   
  
The Inspiration- Wow, What a wonderful review (I guess that's why you call yourself the Inspiration!). I am still working on the length, and hopefully this chapter is going to be a bit longer. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.   
  
Also, I just wanted to remind everyone that this is A/U. Meaning the ages are different, I decided to make Bra 17 turning 18 and Goten 22. Also all of the Saiya-Jins have tails.   
  
Anyway with out further ado, here is the fourth chapter of Golden.   
  
Please Read, Review and Enjoy :)  
  
Foreignkid1   
  
Golden  
  
Last time:  
  
Goten looked towards Vegeta first. He nodded his head and started towards the door his two other family members and Bra had walked out of.   
  
Unbeknownst to Bra, Vegeta had been watching the entire exchange.   
  
He growled suddenly to himself.   
  
Yes, he would have to watch his princess and that third class spawn's brat.  
  
==============  
  
Bra closed her eyes as she walked outside.   
  
She could feel the warmth on her skin.   
  
She smiled to herself and tucked a few strands of blue hair behind her ears. As she opened her eyes, her pupils constricted due to the brightness. It had become considerably warmer since this morning. The sun was out and warming up the earth's surface. Kami had given them a beautiful day. She slowed her pace as she came to her mother's garden. She glanced around at the many different species of trees and flowers her mother had planted. The colours and openness of the land her mother had created always made her think of an oasis. It was truly beautiful. Bra headed over to her spot as she called it. It was a beautiful tree that blossomed into an orange-gold colour, one of her favourite colours. The buds were showing but had not opened yet. After a good training session the demi Saiya-Jin loved to come outside and sit in her spot and allow her muscles to relax.   
  
Walking under her tree Bra gazed up to the blue sky and began to ponder. She consciously loosened her tail around her waist and gracefully sat down and stretched her legs out in front of herself. She sighed and closed her eyes again and leaned back into the tree.   
  
"I can't believe my birthday is coming up so soon" she stated out loud.   
  
"It's hard to believe I am going to be turning 18. I wonder if Mom's going to throw a party?" Bra suddenly laughed to herself. Her mother makes excuses to have party's just to make her father mad and uncomfortable. She suddenly sighed out loud and blew her bangs off her forehead. For some reason or another she just didn't feel right lately. She couldn't describe her thoughts or feelings as of late. She just felt different. Bringing her right leg up Bra propped her elbow up on it and rested her head on her chin.  
  
She could hear a bird singing near by.  
  
She looked over to the house and saw her mother and Chi Chi. They were currently serving Goku and Gohan lemonade. They were all sitting at the Brief's picnic style table laughing about something.   
  
Suddenly she thought about Goten.   
  
Why had he looked at her like that? It was strange. It felt like, well she didn't know what it felt like. Bra sighed again. She just couldn't explain it. Bra Briefs the daughter of the famous Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta was at loss for words.   
  
"Whatever" she breathed.  
  
Picking herself up off the green grass and tightening her tail around her waist Bra started over to the table where her friends and family had gathered. Then she stopped. Where had her Father gone? She suddenly turned away and headed back into the complex. She knew her father.  
  
He was waiting for her.  
  
=================  
  
He just couldn't explain it.   
  
He had watched Bra fight with the energy blast with all her might and for some reason or another he was scared.   
  
He had worried about her.   
  
He was just about to leap to her aid when he had heard a laugh. He looked to Bra's father and saw him smirk. When he had looked back, Bra had taken the attack and defended herself against it. After that he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed that she too could not turn from his gaze.   
  
All he could see were her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
Both demi Saiya-Jins wanted the other to break the stare first.   
  
When the training simulation had ended it had broken the lock they had on each other. Goten had looked over at his Dad and brother, they were smiling and heading out of complex area. They seemed oblivious to what had taken place between the two. Then he saw her petite form leave shortly after.  
  
Goten suddenly released the deep breath he had not realized he had been holding.  
  
Then he felt it. Or rather Goten felt him. The power was immense.   
  
Vegeta.   
  
He squared his stance to him and was met with the most fierce and wild stare. Not wanting to back down Goten stared right back. After feeling as though he had been there long enough, he nodded to Vegeta and headed out the way the other three Saiya-Jins had left.   
  
He could feel Vegeta's anger.  
  
After leaving the complex, Goten had slipped his orange training shirt back on and headed towards the Brief's house. His mother and Bulma usually brought out something to drink after a morning training session. As he walked towards the home he wiped his hand over his forehead. The sun was out and the temperature was definitely higher.   
  
Goten suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He had smelt something faint in the air.  
  
Turning to the area where it was coming from, he headed that way. Goten thought it smelt very sweet, like when his mother would take hot, fresh chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Or something like that he smiled to himself. He was a Son after all. Quickening his pace Goten did not want to lose it. Soon the youngest Son realized that he was heading towards Bulma's garden. There he found himself standing amongst the beautiful trees and budding flowers.   
  
But the smell was not of the blooming flowers.  
  
As Goten scanned the utopian area he saw her.   
  
She was sitting under a large tree with her back resting on it. She had her eyes closed and it looked as thought she was concentrating on something. Little strands of blue hair that had escaped her ponytail now framed her face. Goten quickly lowered his ki so that she could not sense him. He then quietly and stealthy crouched behind a near by tree and watched her. His tail tightened around his waist suddenly.  
  
"Why am I here?" He thought to himself.   
  
Spying on Bra Briefs his mind answered.   
  
Goten angrily growled out loud.   
  
At that exact time Bra opened her eyes and stood up. She said something so softly even his ears couldn't detect. Did she hear me he thought? Goten could suddenly feel the perspiration on his forehead and neck. What if she caught him? Maybe I should use Dad's Instant Transmission technique he thought to himself.   
  
But Goten could not turn away from the angelic sight before him.  
  
He watched her; Bra Briefs stand amongst the luscious garden.   
  
He watched as she scrunched her nose with a thoughtful expression on her face.   
  
He watched as she left in the direction of her home.   
  
Goten sucked in some air and thanked Kami that she didn't see him. That would have been very uncomfortable. What would he have said? Yeah, sorry Bra I smelt something, followed my nose and have been staring at you ever since. That would go over well he thought. Goten stood up from his position behind the tree thinking that he would head over to house behind her.   
  
Abruptly Bra stopped. Goten's eyes widen and he stayed completely still.   
  
He was caught.  
  
He watched as she turned towards the fighting complex area and coincidentally towards him and head that way.   
  
Goten's breathing began to accelerate.  
  
Too deeply in her thoughts Bra Briefs ran past him and didn't turn back.   
  
She had never seen him.  
  
Not wanting to go through that again, Goten headed towards the Briefs home. Leaving behind the colours and bunches of beautiful flowers and trees. He mentally praised himself for not getting caught. He grinned to ear to ear as he approached the Briefs house. There he could see Bulma and the rest of his family there. He waved and greeted them all. After acknowledging everyone at the table Goten swallowed. He had forgotten how thirsty he really was. Suddenly there was his mother, Chi Chi with a glass of cool lemonade. Goten took the glass of lemonade from his mother's hand that was offered to him.   
  
He downed it quickly. Not hearing all the chatter going on around him.   
  
His mother not noticing her son's vacant stare started talking about the upcoming birthday party.  
  
He wasn't listening, however.  
  
Son Goten was thinking about something else.   
  
He was thinking about her.  
  
==================   
  
Taking her hair tie out of her hair Bra flipped the blue locks around and managed to re-tie the ponytail. She had been standing in front of the door for a minute or so now and she could feel her father's ki inside. He was training. She suddenly felt his ki spike and knew he was putting everything into it. "Like he always does" Bra stated. The girl's hand suddenly went back up to her hair. She smoothed it down. A nervous habit she seemed to have developed.  
  
The girl was worried to enter the arena. She could always sense her father's moods and this was no exception.   
  
She could feel him.   
  
He was angry. Very angry.  
  
An arena has no place for nerves she thought.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Bra entered.   
  
The demi Saiya-Jin kept her stance confident.   
  
Standing in the middle of the arena with Blue ki swirling and rippling around his muscular body was Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei. His black hair was swept like a flame a top his head, his black, loose training gi was ripped in many places. Scattered around him, littering the ground were pieces of her mother's fighting bot's. Vegeta lowered his ki and steady his breathing. He saw his daughter stand confidently in front of him. Her back was straight and her head held high.   
  
He smirked.  
  
He crossed his arms and with long strides made his way over to her.  
  
==================   
  
Sorry guys but I wanted to end it with a cliffy. Stay tuned for next time to see what happens with the Vegeta and Bra. Plus much, much more!!!!!  
  
Anyway........PHEW!!!!!!  
  
There you have it everyone, Chapter 4 of Golden is complete.  
  
If I must say so myself this is my favourite of all chapters.   
  
But, hey let me know what you think!!!  
  
Thanks for reading.   
  
Foreignkid1 


	5. Father Daughter Moment?

Hey readers, how's it going???   
  
Jay- Hey Jay!!! Thanks for pointing the heading thing out. Right after I read your review I removed them. : Hope you like chapter 5.   
  
Hejah- Hello there!! I am so glad you like my fic. Your review made me smile. :  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.   
  
I appreciate the readers that are following along quite faithfully and giving feedback.   
  
Please read, relax and enjoy the fifth chapter of GOLDEN.  
  
Foreignkid1  
  
=========  
  
Last time:  
  
Son Goten was thinking about something else.   
  
He was thinking about her.  
  
Scattered around him, littering the ground were pieces of her mother's fighting bot's. Vegeta lowered his ki and steady his breathing. He saw his daughter stand confidently in front of him. Her back was straight and her head held high.   
  
He smirked.  
  
He crossed his arms and with long strides made his way over to her.  
  
==========  
  
GOLDEN  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Father Daughter Moment?  
  
He sighed out loud and set his glass down finally focusing on the others.   
  
Son Goten wanted to hear everything said especially since it involved her. Sitting at the head of the table Goten glanced around him. To his right he saw Bulma and Goku sitting beside each other. Chi Chi and Gohan were on the other side.   
  
His father and Bulma were in a pretty intense conversation about the food that should be at Bra's birthday party. "You know, Bulma you need a cake. A chocolate cake" Goku stated in all seriousness. "Wait, you need a double chocolate chip cake". "Yeah", Gohan chimed in "with lots of frosting". Bulma just sighed she knew there was no use in fighting a Son when it came to food. She picked up the tray of cookies that were freshly baked by the two women. She couldn't believe the work that need to be done when it came to cooking. I guess that's why I hired a chef long ago she thought. Bulma smiled to herself at her own thoughts. Balancing the tray on one hand she went to pick up a cookie with her other hand. However, her hand came up empty. Glancing down at the white tray with pink flowers all she saw were crumps. "Where are the rest Bulma?" Goku stated. "Son Goku" she screamed "that was four dozen cookies". Goten watched as his mother stood up from her seat and smacked Goku on the head. "Sorry Chi, Sorry Bulma" Goku stated with a laughed.   
  
The two women just frowned.   
  
"Bulma maybe we can just make the cake for Bra's birthday" Ch Chi stated. "We have to feed two Saiya-jins and three Demi-Saiya-jins after all". Bulma nodded her head in thought. "Your right, Chi I better call the caterers tonight".   
  
With that finished the group stood up, picked up the dishes and headed into the Briefs home. "Where are Vegeta and Bra, Bulma" Chi Chi asked as they stepped inside the nice air conditioned home. Hearing that name Goten strained his ears to hear the conversation. "Oh Vegeta and Bra have been doing some extra training lately" Bulma stated as she leaned against the counter. "Vegeta has been training her extra hard".  
  
"Oh dear" Chi Chi sighed as the two began to load up the dishwasher.   
  
"Hey Chi, me and Goten and Gohan are going to head home. I think we all need a bath" Goku stated as he walked over. "Good idea Goku" Chi Chi replied as she held her breath. Bulma just giggled. Before Goten could react his father had put his hand on his shoulder and used his instant transmission technique.   
  
The three Sons were gone.  
  
"Chi, sometimes I don't know how you do it" the blue haired women laughed. Chi Chi shook her head and picked up the dessert cookbook they had been using earlier. Both women sat down and began flipping through the pages looking for the perfect recipe for the birthday cake.  
  
===========  
  
The Demi-Saiya-jin responded by lifting her head up higher.   
  
She was not weak. Nor would she show any fear.   
  
Vegeta slowed his pace as he approached her, the famous smirk never leaving his face. Anyone that knew Vegeta would know that he was proud of his daughter. Finally he stopped. The smirk was gone and a passive look came on his face. He quickly looked at his daughter. He had always imagined that if he were to have an heir it would be a boy.   
  
All of the previous Kings of the extinct Vegeta-sei had sons.   
  
Bra was the first female to be born to royalty.   
  
He smirked again.   
  
"Brat, it is time for you to understand what will be happening to you soon".   
  
Bra opened her mouth to respond but Vegeta held up his hand to silence her.   
  
"You will be turning 18 shortly and with this a change will occur".   
  
Bra's eyes widen she knew this had to be about how she was feeling lately.  
  
"I will tell you, my daughter but first we train".   
  
Bra frowned and knew that nothing would get her father to speak.   
  
When he would talk she would listen.  
  
Bra and Vegeta quickly flew to the opposite ends of the stadium. She pushed her thoughts away to the back of her head and lowered her fighting stance.   
  
First they would spar.  
  
=========   
  
"Look at me Dad" Gohan yelled as he executed a few back handsprings and flips as he landed into the cool lake. Goku laughed and dunked his head under the water. "Come on Goten" Goku waved "the water is perfect". Goten sighed he was currently sitting on a tree branch that was directly over the water. He looked down at the water and saw his reflection look back.   
  
Suddenly he found himself falling into the water. When he came up to the surface Gohan was levitating above him laughing. I didn't even sense him Goten thought.   
  
Goku moved over to his son and pushed his head under the water.  
  
Goten resurface again with a mouth full of water.   
  
Spitting it out he grinned at the both of them.  
  
"Water War" he yelled.  
  
A Blue Jay near by quickly flew away from the scene.   
  
The waves created by the three were huge.   
  
===========  
  
Bra blocked the kicks and punches thrown at her.   
  
Sweat was pouring down her forehead into her eyes.   
  
She was trying to catch her breath. Lowering her eyes slightly she left herself open.  
  
Vegeta powered up suddenly and landed a kick to Bra's stomach sending her back. Slowly and trembling slightly Bra stood to her feet.   
  
Time to bring out the big guns she thought.   
  
Vegeta just smirked at his daughter.   
  
He watched on as she levitated into the air.   
  
He followed crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Bra smirked and brought both of her arms in front of her. Cupping her arms together she whispered a few words and charged her ki. Vegeta cocked his head to the side and watched closely. This is new he thought. Bra suddenly shot a blue bean from her hands towards Vegeta's shoulder. He avoided it easily. She then followed that with one to his other shoulder. Bra continued shooting the blue beams out and Vegeta frowned as he easily blocked them. "That's right waste your energy" he taunted. Bra answered with a smirk that would rival his own. Suddenly he glanced around and his eyes widen. Little blue spheres of Bra's ki surrounded him. He looked back at his daughter as she raised her hands in the air. She brought them down in front of her screaming "Blue Rain Attack". Suddenly one after another the little blue ki blasts headed towards him. He blocked many of them until they were coming at him at the same time.   
  
The complex filled with a blue light and smoke was everywhere.  
  
Bra lowered herself to the ground.   
  
She had put everything into that attack.   
  
She was spent.   
  
When the light faded and the smoke dimmed, Vegeta was on one knee on the ground. His arms were up in front of his face. His shirt was blown away and he had many marks on his body from the attack. He looked up and lowered his hands.   
  
Father and daughter smirked at each other. "That was new" he stated and she nodded.  
  
Vegeta walked towards his daughter. That was a very good attack he stated very un-Vegeta like. Bra smiled. Suddenly he whipped around and she was on the floor.   
  
He had tripped her.   
  
"and also foolish, you have no energy left".  
  
Bra sighed. She was sore all over.   
  
She sat up from the ground and showed her surprise as her father sat down with her.  
  
"You are turning 18 shortly and with that changes are being made, physically and mentally". Bra listened to her father as he spoke quickly. "When a female Saiya-jin turns 18 she is officially of age to be mated." A male will be able to recognize this as the female will emit a smell. Certain males are attracted to certain smells". Bra's eyes widen. Vegeta growled. "From what I know a female feels different" he spit out "when that time comes". On Vegeta-Sei when a Royal family member reached that age, an even of some sort would be held to find them a mate.  
  
Luckily Vegeta thought for once in his life the planet Vegeta -sei was no more.   
  
He would have had to kill many Saiya-jins if they went after his princess.   
  
He quickly stood up and left leaving Bra alone on the floor.   
  
Bra watched his retreating form.   
  
Bra didn't know what to think. It was a lot of information at once.  
  
Suddenly her forehead creased and she brought her hand up to smooth down her hair.  
  
Did we just have a Daughter-father moment she thought?  
  
=====  
  
TA-DA!!!!  
  
Wow!! That was a long chapter. I hope you all liked it because I had fun writing it.   
  
Well what are we all thinking?? Where do you think the story's going?   
  
Well I know. Lol.  
  
If you have any ideas let me know what your thinking.  
  
Anyway, Jay I mentioned you in a scene with Goku, Gohan and Goten.   
  
I just wanted to say an extra thank-you for your help and suggestions.  
  
Please Read and Review everyone.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Foreignkid1 


	6. Heritage

Hello Everyone,  
  
I just wanted to say a special thank-you to The Inspiration for giving me not 1 but 2 reviews. Thanks for sticking with the story and for your nice comments.  
  
Hey everyone, lookie at the number of reviews - I am almost near 10.   
  
Not to bad for my first fic.   
  
Happy Dance  
  
Anyway, the story is finally getting interesting in my point of view.  
  
I hope you guys agree with me.  
  
Once again please read and review as feed back helps greatly.  
  
ENJOY  
  
THEFOREIGNKID1  
  
=======  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
Luckily Vegeta thought for once in his life the planet Vegeta -Sei was no more.   
  
He would have had to kill many Saiya-jins if they went after his princess.   
  
He quickly stood up and left leaving Bra alone on the floor.   
  
Bra watched his retreating form.   
  
Bra didn't know what to think. It was a lot of information at once.  
  
Suddenly her forehead creased and she brought her hand up to smooth down her hair.  
  
Did we just have a Father- Daughter moment she thought?  
  
=======  
  
GOLDEN  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heritage  
  
She just sat on the cold tile floor alone.   
  
The blue eyed girl had her legs stretched out in front of her with her hands resting in her lap. Her nose was scrunched and she had a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
She was still staring at where her father had left.   
  
The girl sighed suddenly. Her Father had told her so much about herself in such a short time. Yet she thought there were so many other questions that were left unanswered.   
  
She knew many things were different on planet Vegeta-Sei.   
  
Her Father would only talk to her about the Saiya-jins heritage. "You are the only one privileged enough" he would say. Then he would tell her many things from the way of combat to the usefulness of her tail. However, as a child she would ask him simple questions, "Was it hot or cold there, daddy?" she would grin. "Did you live in a castle?" she would giggle. The smirk that she had become used to would always appear on his face. Her father would always answer her questions. Vegeta-Sei was always warm, "Feh, a much better climate then this mud ball" he would say. Then she thought of the castle. Her father had said it was much bigger then capsule corp. It was made of white stone with high arch ways. Decorated in the royal colours of Royal Blue and Gold, many statues, flags and paintings filled the great halls. It could be seen in the many cities of Vegeta-Sei as it towered so high. A beautiful, luscious green garden surrounded it and it flourished with many different classes of plants. Saiya-jins of certain ranks flanked the many vast halls. It sounded breath taking.  
  
The girl suddenly shook her head from side to side. She had other things to worry about.  
  
Raising her head into the air the girl sniffed. After a few moments she lowered her head. "I don't smell anything" she said out loud to herself. I wonder what Dad means about a smell. She licked her dry lips.   
  
"whatever' she sighed and got up from the floor.   
  
If only I could have been there. If only I could have seen what my father has.   
  
My other heritage she thought. Sighing as she approached the door it hit her, it had all happened before her birth. The great battle for planet Earth her father had told her about. With in the story also held a myth of little objects for wishes. Her father had told her that they were hidden to protect the planet. Her Father always spoke of the truth, his honour would allow no less.   
  
Exiting the building Bra Briefs made her way to her mother's lab. She quickened her pace in excitement. She had an idea. Opening the door to the room Bra began to walk down the steps. This was her mother's sanctuary much like her father's gravity complex. She put her hand on the railing out of habit but quickly removed it. The demi-Saiya-jin made a face and stuck out her tongue. She stopped and clapped her hands trying to remove the dust. Continuing down the spiral steps the girl thought about her Saiya-jin heritage. She wanted to experience it.   
  
Searching the many tables and boxes she coughed at the amount of dust that had collected. She knew what she was looking for. It would let her experience what she dreamed about. What her father had described. Opening up her mother's desk she saw a purple bag with gold trim. This is it she thought.   
  
Opening the bag she gazed inside.   
  
A smile appeared on her face  
  
She grabbed the purple bag and instantly knew what she had.   
  
"Gotcha".  
  
=========  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten walked up to their small home situated by the woods. They were all still laughing about Goten and the fun they had had at the lake. "I can't believe I got you man" Gohan laughed. "What were you day dreaming about anyway?" Goten rolled his eyes and playfully punched his brother on the shoulder. He wasn't going to answer that. The other two men laughed.   
  
On entering the house all three noses perked and they sniffed the air. "Chi Chi, you're home" Goku called. His nose knew a good smell. "I'm in the kitchen Goku" she answered. Walking towards his favourite room of the house Goku was greeted by the back of his mate. She was currently stirring something over the stove. He grinned and walked up to her, "Smells great in here, Chi". She turned her head and smiled to him. "I figured you boys would be hungry so Bulma gave me a ride back home". "Dinner will be ready soon". Goku licked his lips and sat at the table he loved to watch his mate make dinner.  
  
The other two Son men walked to their rooms.   
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes and started to focus he had homework to do. Plopping down at his desk he looked once out his window and then got to work.   
  
Goten on the other hand hopped into his bed. With his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out he was still thinking about the earlier events. After thinking about them for a long time he decided to forget about them. Don't dwell on the past came a familiar line his brother would say.  
  
The youngest Son closed his eyes.   
  
Supper would be ready soon.  
  
========  
  
Her blue hair flowed behind her with the force of the wind. She loved to fly. It was one of the first things she wanted to learn as a little girl. She had learned real fast her father had told her. She smiled to herself. Looking down below her she stopped in mid flight, she found the perfect spot. Why hadn't her father tried this before she thought as she lowered herself to the ground. Shaking her head Bra Briefs knew she was doing the right thing.   
  
Opening the purple bag she reached in and felt the smoothness of the first object. Bringing it out of the bag the light hit it and cast a golden glow onto her face. Raising it slightly above her head she looked at the four little red stars inside of the golden sphere. It was time. The Dragon Balls are going to bring back Vegeta-Sei. Setting all the Dragon Balls in a circle the girl called upon the Great Dragon to bring about her wish.  
  
The sky darkened and the wind was cold to her shoulders.   
  
She crossed her arms and took on her fathers stance.   
  
Goosebumps raised up on her arms.   
  
"Why have you awakened me?" The great dragon called down to the girl.   
  
The girl looked up and swallowed,   
  
"Here it goes"  
  
=======  
  
Sorry that's it for now.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed chapter six.   
  
Big things are about to happen to the Briefs and Son family.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. 


	7. Wishes

Hi Readers, how's it going?   
  
Well I must say that I was really surprised to see such a quick response with reviews.  
  
Thank you very much for the support. So here's a shout out to all those who are reading and reviewing this fic,   
  
butterflyV- You were review number 10- thank you. But most of all thank you for reviewing chapter 6, I love feedback!! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.   
  
So stay tuned for more!   
  
Jay- Thanks for sticking with my story. I am really excited about where the story is going now. -giggles- It is getting big, but with great help from reviewers like you, I know I can do it. That sounded funny-lol- oh well. Hope you like this chapter! :  
  
Tori- I totally agree with you, this fic is getting complicated, but hey, I can do it. I have a lot of ideas and I know it's going to turn out great. Just to answer your question, Bra is the first and only child of Bulma and Vegeta. More will be explained later on. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Anonymous- Holy! That was a flattering comment. Thanks very much and good luck with your own fic. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Lauren- Thanks for taking the time and reviewing. I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
The sky darkened and the wind was cold to her shoulders.   
  
She crossed her arms and took on her fathers stance.   
  
Goosebumps raised up on her arms.   
  
"Why have you awakened me?" The great dragon called down to the girl.   
  
The girl looked up and swallowed,   
  
"Here it goes"  
  
GOLDEN  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
WISHES  
  
The wind was getting more and more violent. The trees were swaying and bending to the wind's manipulation. Bra glanced at the wilderness around her. All the birds and wildlife had hidden from sight. The trees looked like they would give and snap like little twigs. The sun was now disguised in the darkness and the heat from the sun's rays was no more. It was cold. A light rain had started, dampening the scene. Bra could feel that her blue hair was matted to her cheeks. The blue eyed girl rubbed her arms quickly trying to generate some heat. Her eyes never leaving the great Dragon's.   
  
Her gaze was captivated on the sight before her.   
  
Her fathers stories of the great dragon couldn't compare to this.   
  
=============  
  
This wasn't right.   
  
The Earth's energy just didn't feel right.   
  
He looked out of the window again, ignoring the delicious smells tempting his senses. The sky wasn't right, the energy wasn't right he thought again. Looking over to the stairs he saw his sons. They had felt it too. Ignoring his mate's plea he nodded to his sons. Running out of the house Goku, Gohan and Goten knew something was wrong.   
  
Stopping abruptly Goku's eyes widen in surprise, Vegeta was just landing with Bulma in his arms. Lowering to the ground slowly, Vegeta placed his mate on her feet and steadied her with one arm.   
  
He was scowling.   
  
Vegeta had sensed it too.  
  
Seeing a movement to his left Goku turned and saw his mate running out of the house. Chi Chi stepped up beside him joining the group that had formed. The black hair woman was the first to speak, "what's going on she called over the wind". Bulma swallowed and faced her friend "it's the Dragon, someone has called on him" her voice wavered. The others starred at her with concerened faces. She couldn't continue as tears threatened to fall from the strong woman's eyes. She blinked them back refusing to shed them. Vegeta senesing this, placed his arm around his mate allowing her to lean on him. He looked at the Son family then growled, "Bra's missing".   
  
The Dragon Ball's had been hidden at the Briefs house.   
  
Everyone was now on the same page.   
  
"She wouldn't, would she?" Gohan shouted. Goku turned to his mate, "Chi you and Bulma stay inside the house". Chi Chi nodded and quickly took Bulma's hand and led her to the house. "Vegeta do you think Bra has got the Dragon Ball's?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his long time rival and friend, he bared his teeth and growled.   
  
Goku nodded his head understanding.  
  
"Let's go".   
  
The two full blooded Saiya-jins and two Demi Saiya-jins leaped into the air against the wind and took off towards the energy.   
  
Only one had not spoken during the entire exchange.   
  
Twice in one day his mind screamed.   
  
He was scared.   
  
He flared his ki and raised his speed.   
  
They had to hurry.   
  
There was no telling what would happen.  
  
================  
  
The Dragon looked angrily down on the puny girl who had called him fourth from his deep sleep. "Why have you awakened me?" he bellowed. A shiver ran up her spine and her tail tightened around her waist. He watched as her blue hair whipped into her face again. She quickly pushed it behind her ears but it came loose shortly after. She knew there was no going back now. Suddenly, as if the fear drained from her she smirked and looked the Dragon in the eyes. The demi-Saiya-jin knew what she was going to do.   
  
"Great Dragon, I Bra Briefs have summoned you here" she yelled up to him over the wind.  
  
"Speak now, have 3 wishes of yours fulfilled"   
  
The Dragon Balls pulsated below the mystic Dragon.   
  
Bra's eyes deviated to them before looking back up to the Dragon.  
  
"Dragon, my first wish is that you give my father and Goku their tails back"   
  
His eyes glowed to a crimson shade of red and flashed suddenly.   
  
Lightening cracked in the distance and the wind howled as if answering.   
  
After a few seconds he looked down to the wide eyed girl.   
  
"It is done"  
  
========  
  
Goku and Vegeta stopped suddenly in mid air.   
  
Two sets of dark eyes closed.   
  
Gohan and Goten stopped and looked at the two.   
  
"Come on we got to move" Gohan screamed.   
  
They didn't answer.   
  
He flew closer to his father.   
  
Putting his hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly, Gohan knew something was wrong. He removed his arm and glanced at his brother who was flying over to the comatose Vegeta.   
  
"What's going on?" he heard his brother yell.   
  
Sucking in a breath of air Gohan turned back to his father.   
  
He screamed out suddenly as he watched his father suddenly plunged down.   
  
Looking over he saw Vegeta in a nose dive towards the ground.   
  
"Get Vegeta" Gohan yelled and pointed at his brother. Both increased their ki to catch up. Racing after the fallen warriors, the two were able to grab onto them and safely lower them to the ground. Groggily both of the older warriors open there eyes. Vegeta looked up and saw the youngest Son starring at his face. He quickly pushed the boy away and tried to stand. Something didn't feel right he thought. He felt very unsteady on his feet. Glancing over he saw Goku having a similar problem. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Scowling quickly he knew Bra had made her first wish. His pride and joy, his light chocolate brown tail had grown back. He looked back over at the Sons and they had finally discovered Goku's tail. Bra had wished for the two warriors to have their tails back. A gift to him from her he thought.   
  
"Can you still fly" the boys asked suddenly in unison.   
  
Goku and Vegeta didn't even answer.   
  
They were already flying again with their tails wrapped securely around their waists.   
  
=========  
  
Bra smiled to herself.   
  
She knew how much her father missed his tail.   
  
He had often talked about it and the importance of it with regards to the Saiya-jins culture.   
  
I hope he's happy she thought.  
  
"What is your next wish?" a deep throaty voice called over the wind.   
  
Bra nearly jumped out of her skin as the Dragon waited for her to finish. She looked up to the Dragon. The rain had now soaked her hair and training uniform. This is it she thought. She took a deep breath, "Dragon, I wish that you bring back the planet Vegeta-Sei and for my last wish, I wish that you bring back all the Saiya-jins, plants and animals that once inhabited the planet".  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed again.   
  
This was a more difficult task.   
  
Bra's heart raced as she watched the Dragon concentrate.   
  
=========  
  
The four men cut through the wind and rain.   
  
They would be there in a few seconds.  
  
"We are coming, Bra" Goten breathed.  
  
=========  
  
"It is done"  
  
Lightening flashed in the air and there was a rumble in the clouds.   
  
The wind swirled up and the Dragon ball's floated up into the air. Bra watched on as the Dragon disappeared into the wind. The Golden Ball's began to pulsate. Quickly even for her eyes the Ball's separated and shot out into different directions. They would be in active for a year she remembered her father had told her.  
  
Bra smiled and laughed out loud.   
  
The sky was clearing and the sun's rays shone down.   
  
The animals began to creep out of hiding.   
  
The sun began to heat up the earth's surface.   
  
She was soaked to the bone.   
  
But she had done it.  
  
Vegeta-Sei was back.  
  
=========  
  
Well there you have it Chapter 7 is complete.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER.  
  
THEFOREIGNKID1 


	8. Tails

Author's Notes:   
  
Hello readers, Foreignkid1 here. I hope everyone liked the last chapter, Wishes. Because now that the story has some plot, you guys can expect some exciting things to happen.   
  
Anyway, I just wanted to point out that I have 21 reviews- WOW!  
  
KEEP THEM COMING!  
  
Thank-you to all who took the time to read and review. I appreciate them all, so again here is a shout out to all those who did reviewed,   
  
ShibiChicken- Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. Your right too, everyone is involved. Especially since Bra just made her wishes. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Supersaiyaman- Thanks for reading all the chapters and giving some feed back. The SSJ idea will show up later on in the story-that's all I can say right now. Keep reading and reviewing because I love to hear what you think.   
  
Hejah- Hey there! I'm glad you're still reading my story and enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, thanks for the review.   
  
ENJOY.  
  
THEFOREIGNKID1  
  
======  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bra smiled and laughed out loud.   
  
The sky was clearing and the sun's rays shone down.   
  
The animals began to creep out of hiding.   
  
The sun began to heat up the earth's surface.   
  
She was soaked to the bone.   
  
But she had done it.  
  
Vegeta-Sei was back.  
  
========  
  
GOLDEN  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
TAILS AND SWEET SMELLS  
  
Laughing out loud again the Demi-Saiya-jin started twirling around with her hands reaching up to the sky. The girl's wet blue hair spun around behind her back and the dark uniform clung to her petite body. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply feeling the dampness in the air. Looking up to the sky she felt the sun's rays on her face. She closed her eyes quickly becoming dizzy with the motion. Suddenly she stopped spinning and stumbled on her feet. Giggling at her own foolishness the girl staggered over to a tree and tripped to the ground. Rolling onto her back, upon the green grass Bra Briefs opened her eyes slowly. She still felt the world turning and shut them quickly willing the movement to stop.   
  
But she didn't care.  
  
She did the impossible.  
  
=======  
  
The Four men were on their final approach to a very heavily forested area. They all had mentally noted that the weather had returned to its previous state. "Look over there" Gohan pointed out. Amongst the forest they noted a very large clearing. They quickly flew over hovering above the open space and scanned the area. They could feel the energy fading in the wind and knew this was the place. "The Dragon was here" Gohan whispered to Goten. Nodding his head Goten could feel the energy too. Vegeta and Goku were the first to levitate down, quickly followed by the Son brothers.  
  
Descending all four touched down on the soil and quickly focused on a figure under a blossoming tree.   
  
"Bra" Goten breathed out quickly.  
  
He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as a sweet smell invaded his senses for the second time of the day. Glancing over at his younger brother, Gohan furrowed his eyebrows then returned his gaze to the girl.   
  
She had her eyes closed but a big smile was on her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was breathing deeply. Her blue tail was uncoiled from her waist, lazily twitching by her side. Vegeta scowled and advanced over to his daughter. Following closely behind him were Gohan and Goten. Both Sons stopped suddenly as they felt a hand on their shoulder. Looking over at each other they were surprised to see Goku standing in between them. Goku shook his head and mouth "stay" at both of them.   
  
The three Sons walked over to the other side of the clearance.   
  
Goku knew that Vegeta was mad and more then likely wanted some space.  
  
========  
  
Vegeta approached his daughter and stopped at her side. She still had her eyes closed and had not even moved with the addition of the four men. Not only had she called upon the Dragon but she had left her defences down completely. Vegeta growled suddenly, he was more furious at the fact that she had left herself open. If this was Vegeta-Sei she would be looked down upon.   
  
Vegeta sucked in a deep breath and readied himself.  
  
"Brat" he barked down at the unsuspecting girl.   
  
Immediately her blue eye open and widen noticeably. She was still a bit dizzy but knew that was her father by her side. Her heart rate increased and she paled before him. She knew there was going to be consequences but she didn't expect them this soon.   
  
I didn't think they would have found me this quick she thought frowning.  
  
"Get up, now" he growled at her.   
  
Bra quickly scrambled to her feet and swayed slightly at the sudden decrease of her blood pressure. She moaned softly and Vegeta's scowl increased. Her hands went to her wet hair and she patted it down in front of him. She finally focused in on her father and could feel his energy radiating off of him. Extending her ki she knew that the Son family was right behind her.   
  
Sharply turning to the Sons, Vegeta frowned and growled at them. Goku nodded his head understanding and motioned to his two sons. It was time for them to leave. Vegeta wanted to speak to his daughter alone. Taking off into the air Goku and Gohan knew it was time to go back home. Chi Chi and Bulma were probably worried sick. Looking back down both men noticed that Goten had yet to take to the air. "Goten it's time, son" Goku vocalized. Goten glanced one last time at Bra and Vegeta lifted into the air. He could still smell a sweet sent and it was even more powerful then the last time.   
  
Vegeta frowned and growled suddenly at the youngest son and his actions.   
  
Feeling Vegeta's energy, Goten flared his ki quickly and joined the others.   
  
Finally all three Sons were in the air flying towards home.  
  
========  
  
Vegeta squared his stance and glanced at his daughter; her eyes were darting all over the place and her tail was wrapping itself around her waist protectively.   
  
He watched as she scrunched her face up.   
  
She was thinking of what she should do next.  
  
Raising her blue eyes to meet her father's, the demi-Saiya-jin was ready for what ever came her way. She knew there would be consequences, she was just hoping that they wouldn't have come this quick. Finally reaching his eye level, she gasped suddenly. She could see that the scowl was no longer there. It was replaced by the infamous smirk. Her forehead creased and she studied him. His ki energy had changed too. He wasn't mad.  
  
"Well, brat, I figured you would have used the Dragon by now"  
  
Bra's mouth dropped and she watched as her father walked behind her. "Actually, I thought you would have used it earlier" Vegeta stated. She turned to face him and opened her mouth to talk. She quickly stopped seeing her father's expression.  
  
"You are your mother's daughter"   
  
He let his tail unwind from his waist and watched as his daughter's eyes went to it. A silent exchange between the two was unwitnessed by all others. Bra knew, however, that her father was happy.   
  
"Now, what else did you wish for" Vegeta stated in all seriousness.   
  
She took on a strong stance and readied her business tone voice she had learned from her mother. Bra took a deep breath and looked her father in the eyes.   
  
"I wanted to see what you have seen, father. I wanted to experience the way of life, the culture that you have told me about, my other heritage"  
  
She released the breath that she was holding.   
  
"My last two wishes were to bring back Vegeta-Sei and all of the people, plants and animals"  
  
Bra watched as a foreign expression passed over her father's face.   
  
Was it surprise? His eyes had widened slightly and she watched as he digested the information. Feeling a bit uncomfortable the girl diverted her gaze to her feet.   
  
"Did it work" his raspy voiced reached her ears. She looked up quickly and noted that his whole body was tensed.  
  
She smiled softly. "Yes, father Vegeta-Sei is back"  
  
He smirked as he walked over to her.   
  
"and I guess you want to go there"  
  
Bra nodded her head quickly and looked to the ground once more.   
  
"Well, brat, what are you waiting for?"   
  
She raised her head up hearing his voice fade. She grinned as she noticed he was already levitating in the air and waiting for her. She quickly joined him, flying to his side.   
  
"We have to get your mother" the Saiya-jins prince stated. "She is the only one that will have a proper space ship for us".  
  
Bra's mouth dropped for the second time in the last few minutes.  
  
"We are going then" she stammered.  
  
He nodded his head and flared his ki quickly taking off towards the Son house.  
  
Bra took a second to get her thoughts in order. Her mind was racing with so many different thoughts. She shook her and smiled. She increased her ki and a blue aura flared around her form. She licked her licks and flew off in the same direction as her father.   
  
I better hurry she thought or Dad will leave with out me.  
  
========  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi and Bulma were all currently sitting at the Son's table in the kitchen. The smell of supper still lingered in the air. Hearing the news from the Sons had sent Bulma into a display of many different emotions. She had screamed, wailed and cried as Chi Chi tried to comfort her. She was mad and disappointed in her daughter as well as mad at herself.   
  
"I should have hid them in different spots" she sighed.  
  
"Bulma" Goku stated "Vegeta and Bra are almost here"   
  
Bulma nodded her head.   
  
"Why did I listen to Vegeta" she asked out loud again. "Put them in an obvious spot so that no one will find them" he said. Bulma's face was becoming an unnatural shade of pink as she continued to rant. Noticing her friend's state Chi Chi rushed to her side and placed her hand upon her friend's shoulder. Bulma glanced up to the dark hair woman and smiled softly. Chi Chi smiled back and nodded her head in return. Turning towards the sink Chi Chi went to fill a glass of water for Bulma.   
  
I wonder what Vegeta did to Bra she thought.   
  
Suddenly rising from his seat at the head of the table, Goku made his way over to the door.   
  
"They're here" he called over his shoulder.   
  
=======  
  
Landing on the front lawn, Vegeta watched as his mate and rival ran towards him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in their direction. Bulma and Chi Chi felt the wind rush above them and both woman looked up and saw Bra gracefully descend to the ground. Her blue hair and navy blue clothes were damp.   
  
Seeing her mother, Bra tried to offer a small smile in her direction. All she received was a glare and a frown from the older woman.   
  
"Bra Briefs, what have you done?" She yelled walking over to her daughter.   
  
Bra glanced over to her father and watched wide eyed as he intercepted her.  
  
"Not now, woman" he stated  
  
"We have work to do"  
  
=========  
  
Well guys there you have it, Chapter 8 is complete.   
  
I hope you all like where the story is going.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AS FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED.  
  
THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE,  
  
THEFOREIGNKID1 


	9. Blast Off

Hello all,  
  
How's it going?   
  
Well I just want to let everyone know that I decided to post this other story that I have been working on. It's about the Z fighters taking on emergency care jobs. This story will contain paramedics, firefighters, and police and it will encompass the whole emergency worker idea. If anyone has any knowledge about these jobs, please feel free to correct me in any misconceptions that I have, as I wish to make the story as true as possible. Again, it is fiction; however, I wish to not offend. The story is called ---911--- and it is under BULMA and VEGETA, GENERAL audiences. Please take a look at it and let me know what you think.   
  
======  
  
Thanks again for all the super reviews.   
  
ShibiChicken- Glad you liked chapter 7. Actually there is going to be a fair bit of mushy stuff in this fic. Hope you like it, thanks again for reviewing.   
  
Jay- Almost there, Jay. Trust me.   
  
But I do think you will really like this chapter. Stay tuned to chapter 10 for the descent to planet, Vegeta-Sei. :  
  
Zop- Thank-you I appreciate the comment. Please continue reading and let me know how you think the story is going.  
  
Hejah- You said it. I think your thinking along the same lines as myself. Big things are about to happen to the Briefs and Sons. Thanks again for the review. :  
  
butterflyV- Wow, I'm glad you like this chapter too. But you're going to have to read this one to see what happens to the two families next. Enjoy!  
  
Anonymous8- Hey there! I am so glad you like my story. Just to let you know, I update a few times a week so keep checking Golden for a new chapter. Reviews sure make a person smile and feel like the story is appealing, so thanks again. Anyway, I hope you like Chapter 9 as it's actually my favourite in the series thus far. Let me know what you think, ok?  
  
Now with out further ado, here's what we have all been waiting for……  
  
CHAPTER 9 of GOLDEN.  
  
FOREIGNKID1  
  
=========  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
Seeing her mother, Bra tried to offer a small smile in her direction. All she received was a glare and a frown from the older woman.   
  
"Bra Briefs, what have you done?" She yelled walking over to her daughter.   
  
Bra glanced over to her father and watched wide eyed as he intercepted her.  
  
"Not now, woman" he stated  
  
"We have work to do"  
  
=========  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
BLAST OFF  
  
Bra tossed and turned in her bed for the hundredth time.   
  
She pulled the blankets around her body and buried her face in the fluffy pillow. She turned on her side and then changed her position by turning onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
For the first time in her life, Bra Briefs was having trouble sleeping.   
  
She just couldn't keep her mind off of the earlier events. To think all that happened in a short period of time. She sighed again and flipped over onto her stomach. She fluffed up her pillow and closed her eyes yet again. Snapping them open quickly, all the girl could see was images of the Great Dragon, disappointed looks from her friends and her Mother. She felt terrible. Never had she dreamed of making her Mother this upset.   
  
She brought her hand up to her hair and ran it through her long locks. Bra couldn't believe that her Father was able to talk her Mother into building a space craft to go to Vegeta-Sei so easily. All he had to say was that the Saiya-jins needed a leader or else many would suffer and die. Her Mother must have realized this as she agreed right after the words left the prince's mouth. Her Mother truly was a person that cared about all.   
  
Bulma had quickly agreed to Vegeta to get her best model of space craft up fitted with all the latest technology. Also, after much yelling and arguing by both of Bra's parents they had finally come to a compromise. Bulma agreed to have the ship finished in three days if Vegeta agreed in taking her with them. Again the arguing would start and Bra swore that there was going to be another World War.  
  
Bulma Briefs was not one to be left behind.   
  
Bulma ended up making many modifications in the craft, including a gravity room, extra beds, shields and a more efficient power source.   
  
Now here they were on the eve of leaving for her father's home planet, Vegeta-Sei. "I wonder what its like" she whispered into the darkness. Bra was wide eyed, fully alert and ready to go. She turned onto her side and looked at her alarm clock. Two-thirty-six in the morning it blinked back at her. Rolling her eyes, Bra thought about the last couple of days.  
  
Her mother had been locked up with the space craft not specking to her.   
  
Her father was there too, hovering over her shoulder correcting her in anyway possible.   
  
He would leave for a period of time, train and then come back to yell at her some more. Though she thought, Dad likes to argue with Mom.  
  
Goku and Gohan had visited Capsule Corp. many different times trying to convince Vegeta and Bulma to take them along. Vegeta would respond by walking away and Bulma would just change the subject. Usually the two men would leave, train with Vegeta and come back and try another crack at it with Bulma. They wanted to visit planet Vegeta-Sei too.  
  
Chi Chi also came over during the few days and made Bulma meals, worrying that she was going to run herself dry. Plus she didn't want to get caught up in the mess. "No way are the Sons going to that terrible planet" she would think to herself. If she had anything to do with it, she would make sure that her family would avoid this trouble.   
  
Bra's thoughts then went to Goten. She had not seen him since the day she had called on the Great Dragon. He had looked at her so intensely that morning and it shook her to the core. After her wishes Goten showed up with the other three Saiya-jins and still the two were drawn to each other. Her Father had not liked that at all. Bra sighed out loud. She had asked Son Goku where he was but even he didn't know. It wasn't uncommon for a Son family member to leave for some time, train and then come back home feeling refreshed. Bra just knew better, there were other reasons involved with his absence and she knew the reason was partly her. The girl turned again and looked at the time, two forty - nine.   
  
The blue hair girl frowned at the clocked and closed her eyes.   
  
She would make herself fall asleep.  
  
========  
  
The sun began to trickle in, little by little.   
  
A slight breeze blew in the semi-open window and the curtains answered by swaying slightly. The day was going to be beautiful. Bra sat up in her bed before the clock had a chance to wake her. Grabbing it she turned off the alarm and sat it back on her nightstand. Today was the day that Bra Briefs would leave for Vegeta-Sei.   
  
The days before Bra had packed and got all her necessary stuff on the space craft. All she had to do today was get dressed and board the ship with her parents. Quickly the girl started, dressing in her trade mark navy blue uniform and black shirt. Bra put her long, blue hair into a low ponytail, put on her shoes and headed out of her bedroom to the kitchen.  
  
Descending down the steps Bra noticed two things.   
  
The smell of Breakfast hit the girl's nose instantly and secondly she felt that the Sons were down stairs. She hopped down the last few steps and greeted all the people in the kitchen. Goku and Gohan were stuffing their faces with eggs, toast and fruit while Vegeta looked on with disgust. Goku and Gohan greeted her with mouths full of food, minus good manners. Bra giggled to herself. Chi Chi was standing up complaining about something while making her way over to fill Goku's glass with orange juice. She glanced over at her mother, who was sitting down at the table. She was still not talking to her. She sighed; this was going to be a long trip if her mother was still going to be mad at her. Bra walked over to the only free spot and sat down. She was sitting at the edge of the table and to her right was Goten. He nodded in her direction and smiled. Then he grabbed a plate and started to eat. She acknowledged him. Both Demi- Saiya-jins tried to focused on the food and ignore the other's presence. Though it was much harder then both had anticipated.   
  
Bra tried to clear her mind.   
  
Licking her lips she grabbed a plateful of food.   
  
She was hungry.  
  
After finishing her breakfast Bra made her way outside. She left as Chi Chi was yelling at Goku for some reason, though Bra thought, I think I know why. She looked over to the space craft and noted her father was standing beside it. She walked over to him and stepped up to his right side. The two stood there a minute before Bra started the conversation. "Why are the Sons here? She stated bluntly. Vegeta scowled even deeper, "they are coming to Vegeta-Sei with us". Bra was actually not surprised to hear the news. "How did they end up coming with us?" she asked. Vegeta just grunted and started to walk up the ramp and into the ship, "Ask your mother" he yelled back over his shoulder.   
  
Bra just sighed.   
  
Hearing a bunch of noise coming from the house Bra turned around and saw everyone exiting. I guess its time she thought. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi entered the ship first. They all seemed pretty excited except for Chi Chi. Bra glanced at her mother who was struggling behind everyone. She had her arms full of maps and other objects. Bra hurriedly went over to her mother and took all the objects into her arms. Bulma looked shocked at first then gave a small smile. "Thank-you Bra" she stated softly.   
  
The two women stood together outside the craft taking note of the sites, sounds and smells of the planet. They would come back to Earth soon enough. Bulma then walked up the ramp and boarded the ship. Well that's a start the blue hair girl thought. Suddenly Bra turned around; she wanted one last look at her home and planet. Glancing around the complex and at her mother's garden, she breathed in deeply. She smiled brightly then climbed the ramp into the space craft.  
  
Entering the ship she noticed everyone was already seated and readied to go.  
  
Setting her mother's items in a holding unit, Bra made her way over to a chair and strapped herself in.   
  
Welcome to Capsule Corporation and thank-you for choosing are services. The voice drowned on. Bra watched as her mother pressed a few buttons and turned a few switches.   
  
The ship will blast off in……….  
  
5……….4……….3……….2……….1……….have a nice flight……….Blast off!  
  
Bra closed her eyes as she felt her stomach in her feet. This was the first time on a space ship for her. She swallowed a mouth full of air and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She whimpered softly and dug her fingernails into the arm rests. "It's almost over" she whispered to herself.   
  
Goten was watching her the whole time.   
  
He wished he could be sitting with her.   
  
She looked scared, nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
As the craft exited the Earth's atmosphere the pull on the ship subsided.   
  
The craft was up and flying towards its predetermined destination.   
  
Vegeta was the first to be out of his seat and Bulma followed after. They both went over to the main computer and started going over the ships statistics. Goku and Gohan were up after, "Wow, was that not the best ride ever" Gohan shouted at his Dad. Apparently he was on an adrenaline rush from the events. Goku nodded and smiled. He moved over to his mate and helped her unbuckle herself. She was very pale and shaky on her legs. "Hey Chi, I'm kind of hungry, do you think you can make something?" Goku asked. Chi Chi's eyes widen and she smacked him as hard as she could. "Don't you start with that now, Son Goku" she shouted. Making her way out of the control room Chi Chi was not in the mood. Goku cowered at the tone of voice his mate used and Gohan shrugged at his father. They both left quickly after the female in hopes to make her feel better.  
  
Goten unbuckled himself from his seat and looked over at her. She was still sitting in the chair with her eyes closed. Quickly glancing over he saw her father, he was shouting at Bulma for some reason and she was yelling back at him. They looked like they were in their own world.  
  
Moving quickly over to her, he crouched down by her side and looked more closely at her. She was breathing deeply and she was very white he noted. A few wisps of blue hair had escaped her ponytail and fell over her face. "Bra" he whispered quietly. "Bra, its over" he stated. She opened one blue eye and then the other. She let out a deep breath and looked into his dark, concerned eyes. She was trembling slightly. Reaching up to the buckle with shaky hands, Bra tried to release herself. Goten watched as she played with the buckle with no luck. After several attempts, Goten knew what he had to do, "let me help" he stated simply. Moving in front of her he reached for the buckle that lay over her heaving chest. He felt his breath come in gasps and perspiration collect on his lower back. He was so close to her. The smell was so close to him. It was sensual. With simple movements he finally got the buckle undone. Though only seconds passed it seemed like hours. Bra rubbed her forehead and smiled in his direction, "thank you Goten" she stated softly. He smiled back at her. Feeling his spirit heighten at his latest conquest he grabbed her pale hand. Holding it he looked into her wide eyes and grinned. Bra's breath quicken at his actions, "what's he doing?" her mind screamed. Placing his other arm under her right arm and around her small form he took on her weight and lifted her to a standing position. She stumbled a bit at his forwardness. This was not like Goten at all. He held her there for a moment, in his arms and gazed deep into her ocean blue eyes. Bra sighed.  
  
It felt magical.  
  
=======  
  
Bra gasped.   
  
She was first to notice her father attempting to strike Goten.   
  
He swung at him and Goten avoided his fist with Bra in his arms. "Dad what are you doing?" she yelled rushing in between the two men.  
  
Vegeta just stared right past her, looking at the youngest Son.  
  
She glanced behind herself at Goten. He had a similar expression on his face. Both fighters looked like they were about to rumble.  
  
"Enough" Bulma stated grabbing a hold of Vegeta and pulling him over to the control panel. "Bra, please go to your room". Bra looked over at her mother's pleading eyes. She had to do this for her. Nodding her head she glanced one more time at the room's occupants and left. Goten breathed in deeply with hate shinning through his eyes.   
  
"Goten" Bulma called softly over to him. "I think you should head to your room too". Goten's eyes darkened. He was helping her. Bulma watched the young man; he looked like he was concentrating so hard. Looking finally at Bulma, Goten nodded and exited the room, turning in the opposite direction that Bra had left.  
  
======  
  
Bra made her way through the narrow hall to her room. She stopped at a window and saw the shooting stars and planets whiz by. Simultaneously she raising her hand to the glass and pressed her forehead against it. She felt the coolness on her skin.  
  
"What the heck is going on?"   
  
=======  
  
Goten made it to his room quickly with long strides.  
  
He opened the door and slammed it shut.   
  
He was mad.  
  
======  
  
Bulma looked into her mate's dark eyes.   
  
She saw the swirling emotions deep with in them.   
  
She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest.   
  
With in a few seconds he responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.   
  
========  
  
PHEW! ALL DONE!  
  
Sorry guys that's it. Chapter 9 is complete  
  
So what did you guys think?   
  
Personally I liked the little Bra and Goten exchange as well as the Bulma/Vegeta moment. :   
  
Just to give you guys a heads up-the next chapter will have the gang on planet Vegta-Sei. YIPPEE! FINALLY!  
  
FYI: The next chapter will be posted a little later then usual as I graduate this Thursday-yay me!  
  
ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN,  
  
FOREIGNKID1 


	10. The Landing

Hey guys!  
  
Again sorry for the lateness, last week was so busy, so I opted for not posting.   
  
Anyway, I hope you all are looking forward to chapter 10.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Foreignkid1  
  
=========  
  
butterflyV- Thanks for your thoughts. You're thinking along a similar line to my self and to where this story is going. Hopefully I can still keep you interested and wondering, what's going to happen next? Lol. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
ShibiChicken- maybe……maybe……maybe……you have awesome questions. I guess you're just going to have to keep reading to find out what happens. Lol. I am so bad.   
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
JoSav- Hey there… looks like you started to read to read my fic. Hope you continue to read it and let me know what you think.  
  
Lauren- Hi there! Congrats on graduating too!!! Yippee!!!! Class of 2004 - It's hard to believe, huh? Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks again!  
  
Jay- He must have. Lol. :P  
  
Hejah- Thanks, you rock. I am glad you like this fic you crazy girl, LOL. Just kidding.   
  
Thanks for sticking with it and always reviewing. I appreciate it!!  
  
Hope you like chapter 10!  
  
========  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Landing  
  
========  
  
He had checked the time before he had left his room.   
  
It was late.   
  
11:36 pm by earth's standards.  
  
The young man punched a code into a panel beside a large door and watched as it slid open, giving him access to the room. The room was made of a new space age material that could accommodate more intense energy. This enabled the user to increase their energy and get a better work out. The gravity machine was another wonderful invention by Bulma Briefs. The gravity room had been used everyday so far since the two families had departed planet Earth.   
  
Walking to the center, Goten began a series of stretches starting with his legs. After a couple of minutes he felt his body temperature rise significantly. Taking off his training shirt and throwing it to the side, he began to work on some simple moves. Bringing his hands up to a guard position, he began to practice some basic kicks.   
  
However, he was not completely focused on working out. Son Goten was thinking about the events that had happened the day they had left planet Earth. He shook his head and executed a perfect upper cut in sequence with a few front kicks. The trip had taken a lot less time then he had anticipated. They would be landing on planet Vegeta-Sei late tomorrow morning he thought.   
  
But there were many other things that had occurred in the 6 days of travel thus far. Vegeta, Bra's father had made it his duty to keep the two separated. But for some reason Goten also felt it needed to be done. That day he had felt so odd. It was very out of character for him self to be that impulsive.   
  
That night, he had made the decision as to keep far away from Bra Briefs. He had made sure only to train at night, eat at different times of the day and pretty much stay in his room till they landed. So it had been 6 days since he had seen her.  
  
Goten shook his head and started to speed up his exercises.   
  
=========  
  
Bra sat up from her bed and walked over to the window. It was pretty regular for the girl to have trouble sleepin now a days.   
  
She sighed.   
  
Her father was being too overprotective. I am old enough to make my own decisions she thought. She rubbed her eyes and gazed out of the window. The view was truly beautiful; no words could give justice to the stars and planets that could be seen.  
  
Bra knew it was going to be another sleepless night.  
  
=========  
  
Bulma yawned and padded the spot next to her.  
  
"Vegeta, stop pacing and get into bed"   
  
Vegeta turned and looked at his mate.   
  
So much was happening.   
  
He would be landing on his planet in only a few hours, Bra was of age and that damn third class had her scent. He walked over to the side of the bed and stared at his mate.   
  
She was beautiful.   
  
Would his people accept her? Would they accept his half breed child?   
  
Bulma watched as her mate walked toward her. His facial features were emotionless; however, his eyes betrayed all his movements. He climbed into the bed beside his mate and wrapped his tail around her waist. Bulma giggled as it tickled the sensitive flesh on her stomach. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta smirked and pulled her into his hard chest. He buried his face into her blue hair and inhaled. "You remember what I told you about Saiya-jins? The mating ways and what will happen if they accept Bra as the heir"  
  
She nodded her head and pulled back to look into his dark eyes. "What if Bra doesn't want to do it?" she whispered. "She has no choice" he replied gruffly, "Bra has Saiya-jin blood running through her veins. She will be the heir to the throne".   
  
Bulma sighed and placed her head back on her mate's chest.   
  
What would Vegeta-Sei be like?  
  
=======  
  
He had really made her angry the day she had left her home. But how could she stay mad at him? He was her lovable, adorable goof. It took Chi Chi some time, but about two days after leaving earth, she forgave Goku.   
  
Now, here they were, the final night in space before they would be touching down.   
  
Goku was sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the room, snoring loudly.   
  
Chi Chi had rolled onto her side into the corner of the bed. She was also a sleep and quite comfortable.   
  
They both seemed to be excited about landing on Vegeta-Sei.  
  
=======   
  
Gohan had his own room, was eating great food and training everyday with his Dad and Vegeta.   
  
It couldn't get any better he decided.  
  
Gohan was really excited about landing on the planet and venturing out into the environment.  
  
He was currently sleeping soundly on his massive bed, sprawled out similarly to his father.  
  
=======  
  
Bra rushed to the control room as fast as she could.   
  
She had fallen into a deep sleep about an hour and a half before the scheduled landing on Vegeta-Sei. Now they would be landing in about 15 minutes. Having quickly dressed in her uniform and making her self look presentable, Bra was now rushing towards the room.  
  
She entered the room and stopped seeing all eyes on her. "Nice of you to join us" she heard a chipper voice announced loudly. She turned towards the voice and saw the other only full blooded Saiya-jin. She smiled knowing he only meant well and made her way to her seat. She started to buckle herself in and glanced around the room. Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan were all strapped in. Goku and Gohan were laughing loudly and Chi Chi looked quite pale. I guess she hates the whole space ship thing too the blur hair girl thought. Cocking her head to the side that's when she saw him. It was the first time she had seen him since the day they left Earth. He was staring at the wall. She knew he had been avoiding her but she also knew her father had something to do with it. Speaking of dad where was he? she thought. Rolling her eyes the girl saw a movement just slightly to her left, turning to see who it was, Bra smiled as she saw her mother. Bulma Briefs was at the controls flipping switches and turning dials. She would look at the screen and then quickly type something in on the keyboard. Bra continued to watch her mother until she heard the door slide open. Well looks like I wasn't the only one that was late she thought. She held back a smile and glanced behind her knowing full well who would be entering the room.  
  
Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.   
  
"Father?"   
  
Vegeta strode confidently into the room wearing the royal armour of planet Vegeta-Sei. He was dressed in a black body suit with a white chest plate trimmed in gold, white boots with gold tips and white gloves. His brown tail was wrapped securely around his waist. He had a long, flowing red cape on and a smirk plastered onto his face. Bra focused her eyes and saw that the royal seal of Vegeta-sei was on the left side of his chest plate. He walked passed his daughter and caught the expression on her face. His smirk grew. Bulma stopped working, turned to him and grinned. Looks like mom was in on this too Bra thought. Vegeta looked at the screen and started to type onto the computer.   
  
Bulma quickly flipped a few more switches and then walked over to the holding unit. She pulled out a small box and smiled to her self at her own intelligence. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I invented a few things that will keep us safe on Vegeta-Sei". Bulma held up her wrist, dangling from it was a black bracelet. "Chi Chi, this wrist band will keep us safe from the gravity change". Chi Chi held out her hand and Bulma snapped on the bracelet. "and this" Bulma held up a simple necklace, "will translate the language for us". Bulma smiled confidently and handed Chi Chi a necklace with a black stone, she handed another with a red charm to Goku and an orange one to Gohan. She reached into the box again and pulled out one with a blue stone. She placed it around her own neck and quickly returned the box to the holding unit. "What about my brother and Bra" Gohan inquired. Bulma turned to him and smiled. "Oh Bra was taught to speak the Saiya-jin language by Vegeta long ago". Gohan nodded his head understanding. "But what about Goten?" Chi Chi asked worriedly. "Goten can speak the language as well" Bulma stated as if it was old news. "When Bra and Goten were little and use to play at Capsule Corp, Vegeta taught them both the language". Chi Chi just sat in her seat with a stunned expression on her face and Gohan playfully punched his brother in the side from his seat. "You never told me you learned to speak Saiya-jin" Gohan said as he shook his head. Goten sighed and turned his attention from the wall to his brother, "you never asked".   
  
Gohan grinned and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Quiet" a loud voice boomed with authority  
  
We will be landing in 1 minute.  
  
Bra looked at her father and could see a vein pulsing on his forehead. Bra quickly fastened up the rest of her harness and griped the sides of her chair. She watched as her Mother and Father strapped them themselves in.   
  
Bra took a deep breath feeling the ship slowly start change its direction. "This is it" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. The ship seemed to bounce and the turbulence was getting worse. "Almost there" she whispered to her self. Bra could feel her tail tighten around her waist.   
  
The ship took a sharp turn and Bra started to feel really shaky.  
  
The noises increased as the ship tossed and turned. She felt and heard the thrusters turn on and knew the ship was starting to descend to the planet's ground. Bra Heared a final loud boom and felt the ship come to a sudden and shaky halt. Bra slowed her breathing and opened her eyes slowly.   
  
They had landed.  
  
=======  
  
Smiles Brightly at everybody  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the lateness of chapter 10 everyone.  
  
FYI: I should be getting back to my regular postings now guys, so have no fear. Lol.  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter and are all set to see the Sons and Briefs take their first steps onto Vegeta-Sei. This is so exciting!!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 11.  
  
Remember to Review!!!!   
  
THE FOREIGNKID1 


	11. Vegeta Sei

FYI: A lot of reviewers have been asking where Trunks is. So here's the scoop, a small reference in respect to the Briefs family was made in chapter five, "All of the previous Kings of the extinct Vegeta - Sei had sons". I would recommend reading the chapter again as Vegeta makes a few interesting points about Bra and some facts behind her birth. But most of all everyone this is an A/U story. So sorry Trunks fans, I love him too, but this is the way I wrote it, Trunks is not a part of this fiction.   
  
theForeignkid1  
  
=======  
  
Last time: The Briefs and Sons have landed on Vegeta - Sei.  
  
=======  
  
Golden  
  
======  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Vegeta - Sei  
  
=======  
  
"Unbelievable" she stated breathlessly.   
  
They were here. Finally.  
  
The thought of her being the first one to touch the ground of the newly born planet raced through her mind. "Damn seat belts" she muttered to herself, while fumbling with her restraints. Bra was the last to make her way out of the chair. She stood up quickly and smoothed down her long blue hair. She smiled brightly at the excitement in the room. Come on let's go she thought walking towards the control room door. The blue hair girl giggled suddenly at a thought, I guess I'll be spending my birthday on another planet.  
  
She stopped suddenly hearing a high pitched sound. Whistling loudly Bulma wanted everyone's attention. "Geez" she sighed. "Ok guys I have to set the translators and gravity bracelets before we leave the ship".   
  
"How long will that take Bulma?" Gohan asked with great anticipation.   
  
"It'll be real quick, don't worry you'll be out before you know it" she smiled at the young man. "Right on" Gohan shouted. Chi Chi glared at her eldest son's behaviour. Goku grinned and patted his son on the shoulder. He then glanced at his younger son and his grin fell. Goten looked unhappy.   
  
========  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
He was back.   
  
Planet Vegeta - Sei was his.   
  
Making his way over to his daughter he made eye contact with her and waited until she acknowledged him. Leaving the control room Bra followed her father closely until he stopped outside the unloading ramp of the ship.   
  
They were alone.  
  
"Girl it is time for me to regain this planet" he stated in all seriousness. "You are my heir and it will be made known to my people soon enough" He eyed her expression carefully, "however, now will not be the time". Bra's eyes widen and she swallowed hearing her father's statement. "The Saiya-jin people will not tolerate a Demi-Saiya-jin… yet. Nor will they be able to accept you, a female as their heir." Bra felt her knees shake and her shoulders slump slightly. "This is why we will wait to announce you as my next in line. You're time will come". Bra felt tears sting at both of her eyes. Internally she was willing them not to fall. Was her father ashamed of her? She licked her extremely dry lips and looked into her father's eyes.  
  
"We must keep this a secret. The right time will come and then we will announce you as my successor and as my daughter." Bra nodded solemnly and smoothed down her hair at the sides. "Now listen, every royal member of Vegeta - Sei has a certain sign, a mark and we must keep that a secret for now". Bra narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond to her father. What was he talking about? She thought.   
  
He silenced her by raising his hand.   
  
"All royalty have the sign" Vegeta stated as he walked closer to the door, which would soon lead them out to the planet. "You know what I mean, brat" Bra's eyes glazed over. Her birth mark she thought. "Yes, I know what you mean" she answered her voice mono tone. Nodding more to her self, the blue hair girl raised her hand up, just below her left collar bone and touched the spot where she knew the mark was. That would signify her as the heir to Vegeta - Sei. Vegeta looked at his daughter again. "I will announce your mother as my mate and you as a part of the Son family. I have already spoken to Kakarotte, everything is set" Bra shook her head in disgust for not figuring this out sooner. "Do not worry about your colour, I will explain that to my people as well" Vegeta stated as he began to walk back to the control room.  
  
"My colour? What the hel- err heck is wrong with my colour?" Bra stated, finally finding her voice. Vegeta paused and looked back at his daughter over his shoulder. "Saiya-jins have one colour and anything that deviates is considerate improper and unacceptable" Vegeta looked one last time at his daughter and then left, entering the control room to announce their departure and final landing on the planet. Bra's eyes shimmered with unfallen tears. "I am not going to cry" she stated to her self. Suddenly she laughed. "I don't fit in on planet earth and now I'm not going to fit in here".  
  
"I'm a freak where ever I go"   
  
Her breathing was laboured and consciously she tried to slow it down. Gathering the last bit of her strength she straightened her back and pushed her shoulders back. "Fine" she stated. "I'll play this game for now". She wiped at her wet eyes one last time and entered the control room.  
  
=====  
  
Goten didn't know what was going on but one minute he was in his own little world and the next, he felt this torrential sadness and unacceptance flood through his body. It washed away all his other thoughts, to the point that it was all he could think or feel. He glanced around at all the cheerful faces trying to block out these feelings.   
  
His brother wanted to explore the new land.   
  
His father wanted to see his home and show it off to his mate.   
  
Bulma was grinning ear to ear with the excitement of all her machines and ideas she could show to these people.   
  
And Bra and Vegeta…… were not here? Where were they he thought? Extending his ki, Goten knew that both father and daughter were outside the room. What were they doing?  
  
"Goten"  
  
His father's voice broke through his thoughts. "Ahh yeah Dad, what's up?" He said turning towards his father. He looked at his father and noted a serious expression on his face. "Everyone knows except you so-" "Knows what, Dad?" Goten interrupted furrowing his eyebrows. Goku sighed. "Vegeta is going to announce us to the public as a third class family and him self as royalty" "Ok, so what?" Goten asked not really concerned with the matter.   
  
"Bra is going to be announced as part of our family". Goten's eyes widen at the statement and he scowled deeply rivalling the Saiya-jin Prince.   
  
"Why is he doing that" He stated in a much lower voice staring into his father's eyes.   
  
"It's Vegeta's decision and he knows the planet and their ways better then any of us. It is his decision" Goku stated again trying to emphasize his point. "The people here are different then the people that live on earth. These people live for dominance and fighting. Things that are different…just don't fit in". Goten stared wide eyed at his father. Goten had never heard his father talk like that before. He seemed like a different person.  
  
=======  
  
The door opened suddenly interrupting the conversation.  
  
Goten looked over and saw a confident Vegeta stride in. Vegeta smirked and walked over to his mate, who was still making some last modifications on her translators and gravity bracelets.  
  
"Woman, are you not finished with those infernal contraptions yet?"  
  
"Holy, Vegeta. Keep you're cape on". Bulma smirked at her comeback.   
  
"Give me two more minutes and we can leave the ship."   
  
=======  
  
The doors opened for a second time. Bra entered the room and looked at the occupants. Everyone now knows that Dad's going to introduce me as part of the Son family she thought. Making her way over to the Sons she smiled softly. Chi Chi was the first to react seeing the sad expression on the girl's face. "Honey, don't worry everything will work out, ok?" Chi Chi stated softly taking and holding one of the girl's hands.   
  
Seeing the exchange Bulma Briefs walked over to her daughter. With nothing said she grabbed the younger version of her self and gave her a small hug. "It will work out".   
  
Bra pulled away from her mother and nodded to her.  
  
======  
  
"Woman, have they given us confirmation to leave the ship" Vegeta's voice command breaking up the little exchange.  
  
Bulma walked over to her mate and nodded.   
  
"Good. Then it is time to go" Vegeta's strong voice filled the room. Taking his mate's arm in his, he led her out the control room door to the off loading area. The newly formed Son family followed closely behind. With autority in his actions Vegeta turned back to the family, "No one talks unless I say so". Bra swallowed hearing her father's command. Vegeta placed himself at the door's entrance with his mate on his side.  
  
Typing a code into the door Vegeta watched as it slowly gave away to his planet.   
  
=======  
  
A pink sky was the first to greet the new travellers. It was a dull pink that suited the heat wave that seemed to engulf the air that they were breathing. The door continued opening until loud screaming and cheering could be heard.   
  
The Son brothers gulped and glanced at each other and then focused on the door that was now half way down.  
  
It was incredible. There were Saiya-jins everywhere.   
  
The door opened fully revealing a landing pad packed full with the fighting race. Bulma glanced up to her mate. "Vegeta I kind of said that you were landing and-" Vegeta smirked at his mate. This is what he wanted.   
  
Ignoring his mate he pulled her with him, making his way down the ramp to the landing pad. He breathed in deeply feeling his pride swell at his people.   
  
"Saiya-jins, it is I, Prince Vegeta the twelfth". The roar of the crowd was almost defining. Bulma flinched at the welcoming and glanced behind her at her friends and daughter as they made their way off the ship. "I have brought you back to existence" Vegeta announced to his people.  
  
The crowd suddenly stop cheering. A deep, throaty chuckle was all that was heard.  
  
"Prince, it seems that you have returned to us".   
  
Bulma's eyes widen and her mouth dropped as she saw a man that was at least seven feet tall start towards them. Flanked on either side of him were two equally tall and intimidating men. But the man in the middle, he looked identical to Vegeta. He was even dressed the same except that his cape was purple. The woman glanced to her side and noticed her mate smirk  
  
He looked almost happy to see this man.   
  
Vegeta's upper lip curled and he glanced at his people one last time.  
  
"Hello, father"  
  
========   
  
Shouts out to faithful reviewers:  
  
ShibiChicken, Hejah, Jay, gual1, Daniel and butterflyV.  
  
You guys ROCK!!!!!  
  
========  
  
Breathes deeply, that's it everyone. Chapter 11 is finished.   
  
It was the hardest and most challenging chapter I have wrote thus far.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed it.   
  
Please let me know by REVIEWING.  
  
Thanks for everyone's continual support in this fic. I appreciate it greatly.   
  
THEFOREIGNKID1 


	12. Explanations

-NOTES   
  
((((((MUST READ))))))   
  
This is an A/U Fic. Bra is the first born to Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks does not exist and Pan has not made her appearance in this fic thus far. Sorry if I was unclear.  
  
Foreignkid1……… -sighs-…….ok guys hope that clears everything up.   
  
======  
  
Now for some personal reviews……  
  
Thanks to all the fantastic readers who took the time to respond.  
  
gual1- To be honest I was a little confused with your review. If you have time, could you please send another one, to explain what you were referring too. Thanks a bunch and thank you for reading. You ROCK!  
  
ShibiChicken- You are one faithful reader, thanks so much. I appreciate your reviews; they always make me feel like the story is working. Thanks for your continual support and encouraging words.   
  
RavenMistress- Firstly, I got to say that you have a cool screen name. RavenMistress, RavenMistress, RavenMistress…..ok….sorry I'll stop. Lol. Anyway, about the whole Trunks is the heir and Gohan should have a family…….the story is an A/U please check out my notes above. I hope that clears things up. Thanks again for reviewing and I really hope to hear from you again.  
  
A nice reviewer- Your screen name fits you. Thank you for your kind words. Pleases keep reading and reviewing. :  
  
======  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Explanations  
  
=====  
  
Last Time:  
  
He looked almost happy to see this man.   
  
Vegeta's upper lip curled and he glanced at his people one last time.  
  
"Hello, father"  
  
======  
  
The crowd of roaring Saiya-jins had stopped some time ago and a wave like motion could be seen as the rows and rows of warriors had taken a knee. The right leg was kneeled down as their right arm was brought over to the left breast plate in a fist, eyes lowered to the ground. The Saiya-jins had gathered around the landing pad, which was one square pad elevated from the rest of the landing site.  
  
King Vegeta smirked at the sight of the newly descended travelers. He had heard the news from his informants only several minutes ago. After hearing that his believed to be dead son was on the planet, he had to make an appearance. However, what the older Saiya-jin did not expect was the other kis he sensed with his son. He looked at his sides and noticed that all Saiya-jins had taken a knee in respect to his heir, who had just descended the ramp. King Vegeta decided not to allow them to rise and instead walked towards the craft.   
  
There he was, his boy, who was now a man.   
  
King Vegeta's smirk deepened to match his son's. Cocking his left eyebrow up, the King could not believe what he was seeing.   
  
Blue.   
  
She had long blue hair and blue eyes. She was older, like his son, he could see the small lines of age mark her face. Then he noticed how she clung to his sons arm and how he held her. He smirked as he walked over to them.  
  
"She is quite exotic, Vegeta. Where ever did you find a slave like that?"   
  
Typical, Bulma thought as she sneered in his direction. Her face flushed pink and she narrowed her eyes in his direction. She sucked in a deep mouthful of air ready to respond when her Vegeta stepped in.   
  
"Father, I have returned. I have resurrected this planet, restored the people and have come to claim the crown" Vegeta glanced at the thousands gathered at the landing pad and smirked. "Rise my fellow Saiya-jins, this day should be celebrated throughout the land. Rejoice your Prince is back".   
  
The crowd answered by roaring loudly. Several of the warriors shot some colourful ki blasts into the air. King Vegeta frowned at his son. Walking in front of him he was joined by the two gigantic warriors. "That was not your place. It would be best if you would remember your role, brat. Now, Come. You are right; we must celebrate your return. But firstly explain the blue female.   
  
Prince Vegeta smirked at his father as he brought Bulma in front of him and thus closer to his father.   
  
"This is my mate, Bulma Briefs, she is an Earthling. She is the smartest being on the planet and I have instructed her to bring her inventions and construct them here". Bulma frowned at her mate's little speech. That's right Vegeta. Make me look like an idiot that can't speak for my self she thought. She gasped suddenly feeling a foreign touch. Widening her eyes she looked up to the King. He had fully grasped her behind the back of the neck and pulled her forward. He brought his free hand up and ran it threw her hair. Brining her head closer to his he bent down slightly and sniffed. Bulma didn't know what to think. She was confused and scared; she wanted to pull away from him. Seeing his mate in distress, Vegeta snaked his tail around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"She is mine. My mate." He sneered at his father. The crowd flinched suddenly remembering the Prince's outbursts and temper. The King smirked at his son and gorgeous mate.   
  
"Her colour is very exotic and beautiful. I will accept her as your mate." Turning his back to the tired travellers, King Vegeta walked to the middle of the platform. The crowd began to get noisier until he raised his hand. "The blue female is your Prince Vegeta's mate". Bulma shivered at the unnerving silence. She could feel all eyes were on her.   
  
Her acceptance would be decided here and now.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd seemed to open up and several seconds later they began chanting and cheering at the news. If there King could accept her so could they. Bulma exhaled sharply not realising that she had held her breath that long. Prince Vegeta glanced down at her and smirked. That was a lot easier then he had anticipated.   
  
Now all he had to do was explain Bra and those other buffoons.  
  
King Vegeta made his way over to the two now proclaimed as royalty. "Come; let us return to the palace. Much is still needed to be said"   
  
Prince Vegeta nodded.   
  
"I agree. However I must introduce you to some long lost Saiya-jins first".  
  
======  
  
Everyone knew they were there however, no one could see them due to where they had situated themselves. Walking out of the shadows was the Son family. Goku held Chi Chi's arm similar to the hold that Vegeta had on Bulma. Gohan was grinning ear to ear, walking on the other side of his father. Goten followed closely behind his family and glanced beside him.   
  
"Dammit Bra, where are you?" he muttered and walked over to the ramp where they just come form.   
  
Seeing the blue hair female brought so many emotions to his mind.  
  
She had the grace and beauty of her mother and the strength and abilities of her father the youngest Son thought. He shook his head to clear his mind as he made his way over to his new 'sister'.  
  
=======  
  
King Vegeta sneered at the male and female approaching him. The male was defiantly Saiya-jin. He smelt, carried and had the same brown appendage wrapped around his waist like so many others. The female, however was more peculiar. She had the dark features of a Saiya-jin but she looked smaller, more fragile then the female warriors.  
  
He gasped.  
  
She had no tail.   
  
Prince Vegeta glanced at his father and then to Kakarotte. "Father, this is third class warrior Kakarotte. He was discovered on planet Earth after being sent to destroy it. His programming was altered as a brat. The female, his mate is Earthling though her looks perceive otherwise. They are to be promoted to higher standings as Kakarotte has earned a higher rank". King Vegeta did not say anything to his son at this statement. If his son said he should be promoted then so be it. He would not question him as it was he who brought Vegeta- Sei back. All had sorted itself out. The Saiya-jin race was back. No questions would be asked with reference to the past and what had happened. King Vegeta glanced at the couple in front of him and then to his son.  
  
Vegeta pointed at Gohan, "the boy is his oldest son and a half-breed".   
  
A murmur swept over the ever silent crowd. This half breed was obviously of age and still alive. All half Breed's were to be destroyed as to not pollute the race by royal decree. Had the Prince allowed him to live? The crowd began to get unruly as King Vegeta raised both arms up to silence them.  
  
Chi Chi was trembling slightly. She had never thought that they would hurt her sons.   
  
Vegeta shifted his gaze from Gohan to his father, the King once more. He had it all planned out. "I spared the half breed's life, as I was in dept to Kakarotte. I allowed him to mate and produce brats as his payment." The crowd mumbled and roared once again. Many older Saiya-jins were growling and infuriated from the news. "He has two males and one female" Prince Vegeta continued on.   
  
King Vegeta glanced at Goku and Chi Chi. He walked over to them and stood in front them. Bringing his right hand up and resting it on Goku's shoulder he nodded his head. "You have been given great lee way third class". He shifted his eyes to his son and then back onto Goku. "Though my Son believes it is necessary. For now I will allow what he has already granted". The King removed his hand and walked over to his son. Turing back to the not so happy Saiya-jin he decided to add one more thing, "Do not make me change my sons ruling. You are on our planet now. You are Saiya-jin". Goku grunted deep in his throat. Chi Chi brought her free arm around and placed her hand in his.   
  
=======  
  
Ok, Goten just control your self. Just grab her and bring her out, don't do anything else. You're just going to fake that she is your sister and that is that.   
  
Goten's mind was spinning as he approached the young woman.   
  
"It's time Bra. Come on, I'll be with you the whole time". Bra nodded and swallowed, she took a deep breath and reached out for his hand. Goten stood there stunned as she placed her small hand in his much larger one. He breathed in deeply over come with her scent. Many times before on Earth he had felt it over power him, intoxicating his senses and filling his mind with ideas. A thin layer of perspiration had formed due to the temperature of the planet, raising his hand up, Goten wiped at his forehead. He looked over at his blue goddess one more time before guiding her out on the landing pad. Towards her new fake family, her parents and thousands and thousands of Saiya-jin on lookers.   
  
Bra walked arm in arm with Goten. She had heard the crowd erupt with cheers every once and a while. Now it was her turn to make an appearance as a member of the Son family. She gripped Goten's arm tighter and he glanced down at her face. Just like her father, Bra had her face set into place, no emotions would show through.   
  
Except for her eyes Goten though, her eyes give her all away.   
  
King Vegeta glanced over to the space craft feeling the last two kis approach him. Finally he could get this third class crap over with. He had better things to attend to.   
  
For the second time of the day his eyebrow hiked up and his mouth opened slightly. There before was the most beautiful, young creature he had ever seen. She had gorgeous, lush long blue hair, much longer then the other blue hair female. She had a pale complexion with cheeks beginning to flush pink. She was quite petite and appeared even more so standing next beside the male Saiya-jin. That must be that third class' second son. His eyes gazed over the rest of her tight body. She appeared to be Saiya-jin; however her colour gave her away as an earthling. King Vegeta walked over to the two and stood in front of them. He breathed in and almost reacted. This female, she was Saiya-jin and she was becoming of age, her smell was changing. Looking at her one more time he noticed the tail wrapped tightly around her waist. It was blue.   
  
A blue Saiya-jin.  
  
=======  
  
The crowd had erupted in a different way. No cheers were given, no outbursts occurred and no one began throwing ki blasts into the air.   
  
Bra was the center off attention.   
  
The unmated males both young and old stared at her with lust. The only breeze happened to occur at this time and all noses seemed to hike into the air. Every male had realised the obvious. This beautiful, blue Saiya-jin was in heat.   
  
=======  
  
Prince Vegeta walked over to his father leaving Bulma behind with Goku and Chi Chi. He planted him self in front of Goten and Bra, crossing his arms he growled deeply, Goten quickly dropped Bra's arm. Vegeta was firstly furious at the response his daughter was getting. He would have to watch her even more carefully as Saiya-jin males were relentful, lustful beasts. Secondly, he would have to take Kakarotte's brat out to spar with him later. He smirked suddenly and glanced at his father.  
  
"This is Kakarotte's youngest male and only female. My mate believes that the genetics of the two species have produced her colouring". The King's eyebrows raised.   
  
"She is a half breed then"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head   
  
Stepping up to Bra he took her hand into his and smirked.   
  
"How about we head to the palace, out of this heat" Glancing at the rest of the travellers he smirked and waved his hand indicating to them to follow him.   
  
The two body guards appeared suddenly on either side of them. Both seemed to be a little older then her. The one on her side was bald and enormous, even bigger then the King. He had black armour on with some gold markings that indicated his position as a Royal guard. She caught herself staring and was about to turn away when she heard a ruff voice speak.   
  
"You may look if you want to little one. I don't bite"  
  
She gasped and turned away quickly ignoring the large Saiya-jin.   
  
======  
  
Bra quickened her pace to keep up with the long strides of the King.  
  
Her eyes caught on the King, her grandfather. She peeked at him again; he had brown hair swept up into a flame on his head like her father. Other then the goatee, hair colour and height he looked exactly like Dad she thought.   
  
She cast her gaze backwards at her mother and father. They were walking behind her and the Sons travelling behind them.  
  
Reaching the edge of the landing pad, the crowd seemed to erupt knowing that the royals were heading to the palace.   
  
King Vegeta dropped her Bra's hand and raised up into the air with one of the two body guards. He turned to his son, "I suppose you remember where the palace his, huh brat"  
  
His answer was a snort.   
  
He laughed loudly and shot into the sky.   
  
Prince Vegeta carrying Bulma rose up with Goku carrying Chi Chi. Both couples shot into the air quickly. Gohan looked around at the crowd that had gathered into the seemingly bland surroundings. He inhaled sharply, seeing the sneers on most faces, flared his ki and was up in air.  
  
Goten walked over to Bra. "Are you ok, Bra?"   
  
Bra nodded and smiled. She had goose bumps all over her body. Suddenly the wishes she had made earlier seemed like a bad idea. She felt very uncomfortable. Glancing to her sides she noticed a few Saiya-jins that looked her age start to climb onto the landing pad.   
  
Goten growled at there advances, "we should go"   
  
Bra nodded and flared her ki, it enveloped her body and she like how it made her feel.   
  
Goten and Bra shot into the air, some what behind the others.  
  
Unbeknownst to them a figure took off behind them.   
  
He had made sure no one followed the royal proceedings as that was his job.   
  
He sneered suddenly at the back of the male half breed flying so closely to the blue hair female.  
  
The blue Saiya-jin would be his.  
  
========  
  
There you have it readers, Chapter 12 is complete.  
  
Well what are you all thinking? Do you like where the story is going now?   
  
I hope you guys do, but hey review and let me know.  
  
Thanks for your continual support.  
  
TheForeignkid1  
  
=========  
  
IF YOU HAVE READ MY STORY, PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON ON THE LEFT ON YOUR SCREEN AND REVIEW.  
  
THANKS : 


	13. Who are you?

Hey Readers  
  
I have ----53 reviews---- thanks to all who took the time to review. Thanks so much for your continual support. I am learning a lot from all the great feed back and I know my next chapters are going to get better and better.   
  
Thanks again and enjoy Chapter 13 of Golden!  
  
======  
  
ShibiChicken- Thanks for being the first to review this chapter! Yup, I have mentioned tails before (that was one of Bra's wishes for her father and Goku-they lost their tails in battle-like the TV show). The whole Super Saiya-jin idea has not come up……yet.   
  
Stay tuned for more.   
  
gual1- I understand now thanks for clarifying. With respect to your thoughts, "if goten will be able to hold off the other males, and how long it will take for a super saiya-jin is to be seen"……is absolutely perfect. I'll leave it at that. Thanks for your thoughts and taking the time to review.  
  
Jay- Exactly. Hmmm….. I wonder who that Saiya-jin will turn out to be? I am evil, I know.  
  
Shloki- Wow, that was so flattering of you, thanks so much. What an honour, I mean.   
  
Anyway, just to let you know there is much more to this story… I am just getting started. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
brian- Hey thanks for the compliments, I appreciate them! Anyway, I try to get a new chapter out every week and a half or so. It kind of depends on my schedule, so sometimes I'm early or sometimes I'm late. But have no fear I will keep posting!  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderman- Hey cool screen name, I like it. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I am glad you like what you've seen so far.   
  
Hejah (((Crazy Girl))) - Hey you, long time no write. Lol. Just kidding. I'm glad you got your computer troubles worked out because I love your reviews.   
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing again……you are awesome!  
  
======  
  
READERS: Just to give you an idea……this story is getting LONG, many things have yet to happen.   
  
======  
  
Last Time:  
  
Unbeknownst to them a figure took off behind them.   
  
He had made sure no one followed the royal proceedings as that was his job.   
  
He sneered suddenly at the back of the male half breed flying so closely to the blue hair female.  
  
The blue Saiya-jin would be his.  
  
=======  
  
GOLDEN  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Who are you?  
  
=======  
  
Bulma yawned and brought her hands up to rub her temples.   
  
The dry, heat was making her very tired.   
  
They had been flying for about 20 minutes now and the palace was no where in view. Even flying threw the air with the wind didn't dull the intensity of the heat. She turned in Vegeta's arms and looked over his shoulder, seeing Chi Chi sleeping peacefully in Goku's arms. She sighed and shifted yet again in his arms, why can't I get comfortable she thought.   
  
Vegeta glanced down at his fidgeting mate again. She was having a hard time dealing with the environment; it was quite different to the Earth's atmosphere.   
  
However, what he didn't know was that, that was only the half of it. Bulma Briefs could not stop thinking about their daughter, Bra. She hated the fact that she had only somewhat made up with her before the voyage to planet Vegeta - Sei. Growling at her conflicting emotions Bulma tried to close her eyes to sleep but with no avail. Opening her beautiful blue eyes she pulled her self up to the face of her mate's.   
  
"Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta glanced at her face and grunted in return, refocusing his keen Saiya-jin eyes ahead of him.  
  
"I know she's angry with everything but we are doing the right thing.   
  
She will she be ok won't she?"   
  
Vegeta looked back into her eyes, knowing exactly who she was talking about.  
  
He nodded curtly.   
  
"Now sleep. We have a long way to go"  
  
Bringing his right arm down, he scooped her legs up and supported her back with his opposite arm. Bulma nodded her head understanding, placing her cheek on her mate's chest, closing her eyes yet again. Calming her self down Bulma soon started drifting into a peaceful state. Vegeta watched on as her breathing became a steady, slow rhythm. Bulma was finally asleep, in his arms.  
  
Vegeta continued on at his pace to the planet's capital, his home, the palace.  
  
=========  
  
Gohan could just barely make out his parents in front of him. Glancing behind him he could no longer see his younger brother or Bra. He sighed and rolled his eyes out of frustration. He hated that fact that the Saiya-jin people already resented him, a half breed.   
  
Gohan remembered how his mother had made him go to High School a few years back. It was truly horrible. He had no friends there either; he just didn't fit in with the other kids his age. While they were dating and learning to drive cars Gohan was out training in intense conditions, in case the Earth needed his powers again.   
  
Gohan knew he had acceptance issues.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan felt his senses twinge and he glanced to his left. He furrowed his eye brows swearing that he had just felt another ki near by. Scanning the area he couldn't see anything in plain view. He used his ki sensing skills and found nothing.  
  
"Nah" he stated shaking his head. "I must be dreaming".  
  
==========  
  
Goten glanced at his right seeing Bra fly along side of him.   
  
Both were steadily increasing their pace as they had fallen behind there families. At there current pace they would catch up to them shortly. They could still sense their family's kis so getting lost would be no problem. Plus Goten thought, if all else failed I could try my instant transmission technique.   
  
Goten glanced at Bra again.   
  
Her long, luscious blue hair was flying, untamed in the wind. Her cheeks were pink and she was sweating due to the heat. A thoughtful look was plastered on her face similar to the one he remembered seeing at her mother's garden. Goten shook his head at his thoughts and actions that happened not so long ago.   
  
Maybe someday she'll know how I….  
  
"Goten" Bra yelled.  
  
She had stopped some time ago and Goten had kept going, as his thoughts were on other things. He flew over to the petite female and frowned.   
  
"Bra we're already behind the others so..."  
  
"Shh, Goten. Listen"  
  
Goten's eyebrows rose and he glanced around. The pink sky seemed to be an even more intense colour then he had first seen, there were no clouds or birds in the air like Earth he thought. He could also see the sandy grounds below them, but he saw no movement or felt any kis.  
  
"Bra what are you talking about. There's nothing here"  
  
Bra frowned at his answer.  
  
"Didn't you hear that? Don't you feel it? It's actually quite intense…… but hard to follow".  
  
Goten glanced around them once more.  
  
"Concentrate, Goten. There is a ki about 2 minutes off of us. What ever it is, it's been following us for the last 20 minutes or so".  
  
======  
  
Gohan stopped mid air.   
  
His uniform was drenched in sweat due to the very unearthly environment. He glanced around him and saw nothing, however, his acute senses new better. Concentrating he pinpointed the same energy he had picked up earlier. It was now below him, slightly to his left. He could feel the ki being suppressed though very sloppily.   
  
"Ok, fine. Let's see what's going on" Gohan muttered out loud.   
  
Plummeting out of the air the wind rushed up and his short, dark hair stood on its end due to the drop down. Gohan stopped him self just inches before he would have hit the ground; he levitated there for a second or two, and then softly touched down. He glanced around the area, which happened to be a forest of flowering wild plants. The wind softly blew and rustled a few shrubs near his feet. Gohan could feel the ki directly behind him, hiding behind some tall, green plants, which he thought was the equivalent of trees. Gohan rolled his eyes at the attempt to hide from him. Firstly, the ki was so obvious his mother could have felt it and secondly, he could hear the short gasping breaths of his stalker quite clearly. In fact it sounded like he was out of breath Gohan thought with a chuckle.   
  
"Well I might as well end this now" he sighed.  
  
He turned directly to the trees and walked towards them. He could feel the ki increase, "probably knows I'm on to him" he muttered. Gohan brought his hand up and ruffled his hair back; the heat kept increasing.   
  
"You almost got me earlier, but I know you're there. Come out, show your self".  
  
Gohan waited patiently. He could here the rustle of the plants as his stalker made his way out from behind the trees. He cocked his head to the side seeing the first glimpse of him. Gohan's eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly at the site before him.   
  
His stalker was not a he but a she and she was very beautiful.  
  
Her dark black hair was chopped very short, falling just below her ears. But what really had captivated Gohan were her eyes, they were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen. She was wearing typical Saiya-jin armour similar to what Vegeta had worn earlier though slightly different. She had tight, red spandex under a simple white chest plate, her brown tail wrapped tightly around her waist. Gohan noticed no cape, no special markings or colours on her armour.   
  
Suddenly she changed her stance. She had placed her legs slightly apart and her arms were down at her sides clenched in fists. She looked angry and confused at the same time.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan finally asked.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath, and then let it go.   
  
"I am Videl, a third class warrior sworn to the crown of Vegeta-Sei". Gohan glanced around him and then back at the girl who looked to be his age.   
  
"Why were you following me?"   
  
=======  
  
There.   
  
Goten had finally felt it.   
  
"You're right Bra. It's moving fast."   
  
Bra nodded her head at Goten and then started to power up. Goten nodded back and started to increase his ki following her lead. A warrior is always prepared; her father's voice echoed in her mind.   
  
Just in case she thought.  
  
========  
  
Gohan sat down opposite to the female Saiya-jin. She surveyed the scene one more time then plopped down before him, legs crossed, back straight.   
  
"So,Videl" Gohan stuttered. "Why were you following me?"   
  
Videl sighed out loud and her back curved slightly.  
  
"You're like me" she stated simply and Gohan frowned at the statement.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am a half breed too" she replied back quickly.   
  
Gohan licked his lips and glanced at the girl, she looked like a Saiya-jin except for her eyes.   
  
"My mother was a first class Saiya-jin, fighting off world. She met my father there and they conceived me. I never met him and I don't even know what race he was. My mother hid me until I was 14, that is until the Saiya-jins found out that I was a half breed and still alive" Gohan watched as the beautiful, young woman brought her hand up and swiped at the sweat on her brow. "Because of her service to the crown she was given the option to destroy me, or give up her life and I would be spared".   
  
"You can see what she chose".   
  
Gohan watched the girl struggle with her emotions. She was very Saiya-jin yet very different. "I was demoted to the lowest rank, third class though I swore to protect the crown. Now that Vegeta-Sei is back I have to live out my life as a half breed freak".  
  
Videl stood up suddenly and Gohan followed quickly. She started to levitate into the air but Gohan grabbed her arm stopping her escape.   
  
"I understand exactly how you feel. You were raised as a Saiya-jin yet you have feelings that are different from them". Gohan sighed. "I feel like I'm more Earthling then Saiya-jin yet I use the power that the Saiya-jins were gifted with every day".  
  
The corner of Videl's mouth curved of slightly. She nodded her head and then looked down at her arm. Gohan still had her arm in a strong grip. He looked down and grinned like a typical Son; he laughed and let her go. She lowered her self to the ground and looked up at the tall, muscular Saiya-jin.   
  
"Do you want to come back to my place?"  
  
Gohan glanced up wards into the air and thought about his parents and all that they had done in the last week and a half. He was not an impulsive person but he had never met anyone like Videl before. Fighting with himself he looked one more time at Videl, "Yeah, let's go" Gohan stated.  
  
Videl grinned and the two half breeds levitated into the air together. They both powered up and took off towards her place.  
  
"We just have to make one stop" Videl stated as they flew towards her place.   
  
"Sure, where are we heading?" Gohan asked his new acquaintance.  
  
"We have to get you some proper armour or you're not getting into the designated third class area".  
  
Gohan furrowed his eye brows but decided against asking. He would know what she meant soon enough.   
  
========  
  
They could see a figure in the distance. Bra squinted her ocean blue eyes to try to make out the figure. She gasped realising who it was.  
  
"Goten, it's one of the King's body guards. The bald one"   
  
Goten looked back at the figure and then at Bra.  
  
She was right it was the bald Saiya-jin that they had seen with the King on the landing pad earlier.   
  
Goten growled suddenly thinking about the advancing Saiya-jin.   
  
Bra licked her lips nervously, she was thinking about her last exchange with him.  
  
"Goten, I don't like him" Bra whispered.  
  
Goten glanced at Bra and noticed her demeanour had changed. Don't worry Bra he thought. I'll protect you. Goten levitated in front of her blocking the view of the quickly approaching, unwanted Saiya-jin.   
  
========  
  
Hey guys, sorry about leaving you there but FYI the next chapter will introduce a new character.  
  
DONE!!!  
  
What do you all think???  
  
REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
  
FOREIGNKID1 


	14. A New Threat

Reviewers:  
  
ShibiChicken- That's true. Thanks again for your thoughts and I look forward to your next review.  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan- My bad but still your screen name rocks. Glad you liked the introduction of Videl, thanks again for your review and hope you like this chapter.  
  
Brutal2003- Thanks for your review, I appreciate it so much!! Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
butterflyV- Hey how's it going? Thanks for reviewing and here's the up date-enjoy!  
  
Shloki- You write the most flattering words. Thanks so much for your kind thoughts, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
gual1- Exactly. I think you know exactly where I am going with this story.  
  
dbzneon- True, but that will also be explained later. A super Saiya-jin may appear in this story or maybe not….hmmm. I am evil.  
  
Neo-Chan- I tried to make it convincing that Bra was a genetic defect with the combination of Saiya-jin and human blood. Hence, Videl is introduced as a half-breed and she also ended up light blue eyes. So maybe the combination of different bloods causes this effect with respect to colourings. FYI: All the Saiya-jins have tails, I just decided to make Bra's blue therefore giving her more appeal to the male Saiya-jins. Anyway, hope that explains some of my thoughts.  
  
Hejah- lol!!! Glad you liked it : Hope you like this one too.  
  
Anonymous8 - Hey there, how are ya? Sorry about the bad luck there. Let me know when your fic is up, I would love to read it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ryu-kanjin- Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
----65 reviews---- and still going strong.  
  
ENJOY CHAPTER 14 OF GOLDEN  
  
=======  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Goten, I don't like him" Bra whispered.  
  
Goten glanced at Bra and noticed her demeanour had changed. Don't worry Bra he thought. I'll protect you. Goten levitated in front of her blocking the view of the quickly approaching, unwanted Saiya-jin.  
  
=======  
  
GOLDEN  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
A New Threat  
  
=======  
  
The Bald headed Saiya-jin grinned at the actions of the male in front of him.  
  
Actually, he thought, this is quite comical the dumb half breed thinks he can protect his own blood. Extending his ki, the King's guard tried to get a power reading on the two individuals, he sneered in their direction, they were powering up. He felt the kis rise steadily and then stop. He let out a deep, throaty laugh. The male Saiya-jin was of no importance, his family line did not deserve to be promoted like the prince had proclaimed. He was a weakling and his ki reading was pathetic. She on the other hand was a different story.  
  
Approaching them the gigantic Saiya-jin almost lost his control as the sweet scent enveloped his senses. The blue Saiya-jins scent had almost changed completely. She is almost ready to mate he thought with a grin. Seeing the huge Saiya-jin stop just in front of them, Goten felt his anger rise. He too had been attempting to get a power level on him and to be truthful they were quite close in levels.  
  
Bra glanced at the Saiya-jin that had been in hot pursuit of them. She swallowed and brought her hands up to her hair. Smoothing it back she caught her own actions and almost cursed her self out loud at her nervous habit.  
  
The bald Saiya-jin suddenly flew slightly to his left in order to get a better view of the female. He breathed in deeply through his nose. She certainly was a treat, a real trophy he thought. Seeing his movements and actions Goten quickly changed his stance blocking the view of his fake sister. He didn't want anyone near her or making her feel uncomfortable, especially him. The bald Saiya-jin smirked again and then crossed his arms. Goten took on the famous Son fighting face and mimicked the giant's stance.  
  
He was met with an intimidating sneer.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten called over.  
  
The Saiya-jin answered by once again laughing. He brought his hand up to his chest and tapped his armour near the golden markings.  
  
"Is it not obvious brat, I am the King's royal guard, a first class soldier sworn to protect the crown".  
  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't care about that. I asked who you are. Answer me".  
  
Bra's eyes widen at Goten's tone of voice, he sounded mad. Glancing at the Royal Guard Bra could see the furious expression on his face.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me, you third class low life. You should be honoured that I have allowed you even in my presence".  
  
Goten growled at the harsh words but stayed tall in his presence. The unwanted Saiya-jin grinned again.  
  
"I am first class commander Nape, guard of King Vegeta, son of first class commander Nappa".  
  
The two Demi - Saiya-jins gasped. Nappa both thought. They knew that name from the stories their parents told, he was on Earth before they were born. This was his son. "Impossible" Goten called over to him. "I know for a fact that Nappa was killed in battle on Earth".  
  
Nape grinned again.  
  
"Yes, it's true. I know that he was killed in battle by the prince on planet Earth". Nape seemed to almost shrug his shoulders at this. "I was born when he died. His death bought my status"  
  
Bra suddenly flew out from behind Goten. She couldn't believe his words.  
  
"Are you not saddened by your father's passing?" she called over to him.  
  
Nape was extremely pleased that the blue hair Saiya-jin chose to talk. He now had a full, close- up uninterrupted view of her. She was beautiful and very different to the normal female standard on this planet. Yes, she was toned and sported some nice muscles but compared to the females here she was much smaller. But her appeal was her blue hair and beautiful exotic blue tail.  
  
He liked the colour.  
  
Nape grinned in her direction.  
  
"My father had an honourable death a warrior could have only hope for. With his death I was given the rank of First class Royal Guard."  
  
Nape suddenly stopped and flew closer to the female Saiya-jin. He inhaled sharply making it obvious to the two Demi - Saiya-jins. Bra's eyes widen at the gesture and Goten sneered at him, moving closer so that he was by her side. The three were about an arm's length away from each other now.  
  
Nape grinned again at the little display in front of him.  
  
Bra shuddered.  
  
"Now, it is my turn to ask some questions." Nape stated eyeing the two in front of him.  
  
Goten frowned at the statement and opened his mouth to respond, Bra though beat him to the punch.  
  
"What do you want to know about us?" she asked.  
  
"How many moons are you?" Nape nodded his head in Bra's direction.  
  
Goten furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Bra who in turn had glanced at him.  
  
"Moons" Bra stated softly. She licked her lips and glanced at the bald Saiya-jin, "Do you want to know how old I am?"  
  
Nape nodded curtly at her and breathed in deeply again to the horror of Goten.  
  
"I am 17 turning 18 in three days and Goten is 22".  
  
Nape grinned then suddenly started laughing deep in his throat. Her answer pleased him in more ways then one.  
  
"Goten is not a Saiya-jin name" he stated.  
  
"How pathetic, to think you would be given a name like that, yes that's right…" Nape began to sound very sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, Goten the warrior and sworn protector of the crown" he stated before laughing very hard.  
  
========  
  
Bulma had woken up as she felt her mate descend to fly at a lower height. She glanced at his face and noted the happiness in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta glanced down to his mate in his arms. She looked gorgeous, her hair was flying wildly in the wind, her face was flushed pink and a fair amount of perspiration was on her neck and forehead. Vegeta liked seeing his mate like this. She looked like she had just come back from a victorious battle.  
  
Vegeta licked his lips at the site of his mate.  
  
Suddenly Bulma squealed drawing her mate's attention away from her to in front of them. He could see it quite clearly with his keen eyes. It looked just like he had left it, his home the palace. The large, high platform stories came into view. They glistened and shone brightly against the intense pink of the sky. The building was enormous.  
  
Bulma thought it looked liked the castle in the Wizard of Oz with a white stone wall around the main core for protection. Bulma glanced behind her, Ch Chi was smiling and Goku was laughing.  
  
They had seen it too.  
  
She glanced back at her mate who now seemed to have picked up some speed. Bulma laughed out loud feeling the wind whip around her. She looped her arms around his neck and brought her face level with his. Her mouth curved up into a smile as he smirked at her. She licked her lips and he tightened his hold around her.  
  
Closing the gap between them Bulma placed one simple kiss on his right temple.  
  
Bulma started to pull back from him but was stopped by his powerful hands. He brought her body flush against his own moulding her curves into his strong body.  
  
"Just wait" He breathed into her ear.  
  
========  
  
Goten who was graced with the patience and good natured humour of his father was passed the point of being mad. He would have never disrespected a warrior like he had or approached a female in that way.  
  
Goten sneered loudly.  
  
He would make him stop laughing.  
  
Nape didn't even see it coming. Goten rushed as fast as he could towards the laughing giant. Encircling his hand around the thick throat Goten raised his ki sharply and squeezed as hard as he could. The gasping warrior in front of him tried in vain to tear the hand away from his neck that was depriving him from his breath, however, it was locked in place. The bald Saiya-jin eyes were shocked, wide open and no words or sounds escaped his gaping mouth.  
  
Goten grinned wildly at his prey.  
  
He would never do anything again.  
  
Rapidly and swiftly a bright blue blast sizzled towards Goten, he jerked back narrowly being missed by the on coming blast. He glared and began to turn toward the person who dared to threaten him and Bra.  
  
They would face the same fate as the semi- conscious Saiya-jin in front of him.  
  
========  
  
The Foreignkid1 grins meekly and steps back from all the readers.  
  
Sorry everyone but that's it.  
  
laughs softly  
  
I have to apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Firstly, I had some trouble writing this one and secondly I got a couple over time shifts from my job.  
  
I hope you guys liked it and will stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Foreignkid1  
  
========= 


	15. Market Place

Reviewers:  
  
Katiiey- Hey there, thanks for the review, I appreciate it. Yeah, I agree the last chapter was fairly short but hey we got to meet Nape, right? I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Enjoy and I look forward to your next review.  
  
ShibiChicken- Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Crazy Girl, Hejah- Hey you! Lol, thanks so much for sticking with this story, you rock! I love reading your reviews because they're always so grrrrreat!! Anyway, I think you're really going to like chapter 15 a lot. Everyone has something going on and there are lots of ideas to set up for the up coming chapters. I can't wait to find out what you think!!! Take Care, Foreignkid.  
  
Jay- Yup, you called it.  
  
Deranged Medicine- Hey there, Well here's the update, hope you like it!!! I have one question for you though, what does your screen name, deranged medicine mean?  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan- Lol. Thanks a lot, glad you liked it.  
  
gual1- This chapter's for you then. Enjoy!  
  
======  
  
Last Time:  
  
Goten grinned wildly at his prey.  
  
He would never do anything like that again.  
  
Rapidly and swiftly a bright blue blast sizzled towards Goten, he jerked back narrowly missing the on coming blast. He glared and turned toward the person who dared to threaten him and Bra.  
  
They would face the same fate as the semi- conscious Saiya-jin in front of him.  
  
=======  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Market Place  
  
=======  
  
The bright blue blast had just narrowly missed Goten's face and outstretched arm. Goten knew how close it had been, he had felt the heat as it narrowly missed his arm.  
  
Having jerked away from the energy, Goten released Nape from his death grip, who began to plummet to the ground. But that didn't matter now. He had a new enemy to address and he was going to wish he never even came near me Goten thought angrily. Turning towards his next opponent, Goten brought his hands up into a guard position and increased his ki. Grinning like Vegeta he squared his shoulders and got his first glance at his attacker.  
  
Goten's eyes widen and he blinked. Twice.  
  
Shaking his head, Goten re focused his eyes on the Saiya-jin in front of him.  
  
A small breeze blew in the air and swayed his hair to the side.  
  
He let out a slow breath of air and swiped at the sweat on his forehead. He lowered his guard and stared at his attacker for a few seconds before responding,  
  
"Bra, what are you doing?"  
  
========  
  
Videl landed first followed by Gohan. Videl glanced at Gohan and grinned slightly at his expression. Shaking her head she walked closer to her new companion's side and slapped him hard on the back.  
  
"Hey, Gohan stay right here and I'll be back soon, I just got to pick something up"  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl and nodded his head, "sure Videl, I'll be right here". Videl rolled her eyes at his friendly voice and with out answering turned sharply to the right, down a narrow alley. Feeling uneasy about letting Videl go on by her self he took a few steps towards the alley then stopped. Taking a deep breath Gohan convinced him self that Videl would be ok. She is a strong saiya-jin after all he thought.  
  
However, before Gohan could think about it any longer the sights, smells and noises broke his thoughts. Gohan couldn't believe his surroundings; they were in a market of some sort. Old wooden carts were piled on either side of the narrow dirt road with various items piled on top, scattered around behind the carts were dilapidated looking little sheds. Saiya-jins could be seen by their carts, trying to sell their merchandise and other saiya-jins were walking around browsing. A smell of stale sweat lingered in the air. Seeing the saiya-jins Gohan let out a slight chuckle, it felt kind of like Earth.  
  
Hearing some loud noises, Gohan glanced behind him to see four male Saiya-jins in a semi circle talking very loudly. Gohan furrowed his eye brows at their actions and then glanced around him one more time. Yes, he nodded to him self, "I was right". All the saiya-jins here were wearing the same clothes, except two in the small group. Those two saiya-jins were dressed in green spandex where as everyone else was dressed in red spandex with white chest plates and white boots. They looked exactly like Videl, "weird" Gohan muttered. Gohan blinked suddenly as a bright light sparkled in his direction. Seeing the glint again, he knew that he had to walk over to it to see what it was. After studying the group of laughing saiya-jins one last time, Gohan began to walk over to his left at the near by cart with the unknown light.  
  
Glancing down at the table Gohan could see a brown animal pelt laid out with various weapons placed neatly on it. Daggers, swords, spears and axes were displayed on the brown fur. Gohan glanced at a dagger, it was dark green in colour with a bright red gem in its shaft. It was beautiful. Unable to just look, Gohan reached onto the table to hold the object. He wanted to feel the blade in his hand and admire the craftsmanship that went into making it.  
  
However, what Gohan didn't see was the dark eyes watching him so closely from near by. Just as he laid his hand on the hilt, a dark, dirty tanned arm reached out and grabbed him by the material on his orange uniform. With a jerk Gohan was pulled over the table and was met with an intense, angry set of black eyes. Swallowing Gohan stared right back with wide eyes.  
  
=======  
  
The blue saiya-jin levitated in the air with her arms out stretched in front of her. Her hair was blown back due to the energy created by the blast and she appeared to be trying to catch her breath. She lowered her arms seeing Goten's facial features change. He no longer looked enraged but surprised.  
  
Bra glanced below her self and then back at Goten. She licked her lips and raised her eye brows at him. He stood there staring back seemingly stunned with what just happened, opening her pale lips she mouth 'sorry' to him. Then with out another glance she powered up and flew as fast as she could after the falling saiya-jin. Nearing the giant warrior she reached out and grabbed his arm and powered up slightly due to the increase in weight. Bringing his arm up, she rested it over her shoulder and lowered the both of them to the ground below. Goten touched down seconds later.  
  
Hefting the big brute off her self, Bra laid the now unconscious form of Nape on the dirt. She proceeded to dust her self off and then smooth her hair back. In that time Goten had closed the space on the two demi - saiya-jins.  
  
"Bra, why?" he stated roughly.  
  
Looking up into his coal coloured eyes and breathed in deeply, "Goten, I don't know what's wrong with you but lately but you've acting strange, I mean you acted weird on the way here in the control room, you freaked out on Nape here……and…… I know you were watching me in the garden".  
  
Goten couldn't shake the stunned look or feeling that came over him with Bra's words. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he tightened his tail around his waist, "Bra, I know I've been acting weird but I don't know why. I mean when ever I seem to act differently it has to do with you" Goten stated honestly.  
  
Bra stared back thinking about what he just said.  
  
Suddenly her mouth open and she let out a small grunt. She had never considered what her father had said earlier until now. "Goten on Earth Dad told me some things about female saiya-jins". Quickly Bra turned away to hide the blush that had stained her cheeks. "Yes, and…...Bra, Bra, what do you mean?" Goten practically yelled trying to get her to focus. Bra faced him and pushed her hair back yet again.  
  
"Goten, Dad told me some things about females, males and mating, but I can't remember all the specifics"  
  
Goten scratched his head, sighed and glanced at Nape on the ground. Good, he was still breathing he thought. Looking at the fidgeting Bra again he shrugged his shoulder, "Then we have to ask him, Bra". Bra nodded and glanced around the desert like area they had landed into. She knew what was going to happen now.  
  
Placing his strong arm around her waist, Bra tightened her tail in response to the close contact. She sighed and allowed him to lead her over to Nape. "Bra I am going to use the instant transmission technique. I'll concentrate on our families and get us back with them. Then we can ask Vegeta what's going on". Bra raised her chin up to look into his eyes and nodded silently.  
  
Placing his other hand on fallen warrior, Goten took a few seconds to gather the rest of his ki. He would need a rest after this little trick he thought. Concentrating all his senses, Goten felt his father.  
  
His ki spiked and the three saiya-jins disappeared into thin air.  
  
=======  
  
The saiya-jin was wearing red and white armour but was much dirtier then all the others he had encountered. He had black hair shaved into a tall mow hawk and a large scar across his forehead. He sneered at Gohan and spit in his face,  
  
"You Foreigner" he angrily accused.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes seeing the saiya-jin ball his fist with a crack of his knuckles and send it into his direction. He didn't want to make a scene so he decided to take the hit, he could have stopped if he wanted too though he thought. The hit, however, never came. Opening one eye and then the other Gohan found him self free of the grasp and unhurt. Straightening his back he glanced beside him to see Videl standing tall.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and then pushed the fist back to the male with the cart.  
  
"Come on Gohan, follow me" she stated, her eyes never leaving the dirty saiya-jin. Gohan looked at Videl and then the other saiya-jin who seemed to be nursing his hand. Entering the alley Videl had earlier Gohan looked around and saw no one. Videl grinned at Gohan and passed him a package that she had been carrying. "I didn't even see you carrying anything" Gohan stated as he opened it. "Whatever, open it Gohan" Videl stated with a sparkle in her eye. Gohan chuckled and ripped the package open revealing red spandex with white armour. With a confused look he glanced at his companion and raised an eyebrow. Videl rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Don't you get it Gohan, the armour represents your status and power level. Red is third, green is second and black is first class. Members of the royal family wear capes and have specific colours as well. We have to get you out of that orange mess and into some saiya-jin clothes; saiya-jins don't like anything different then the standard".  
  
Gohan nodded his head.  
  
"I brought you to the designated third class living area. I live just farther on north of this market" Videl stated, "Now come on, put it on".  
  
Goahn glanced at the armour and touched the chest plate, "so 'classes' stick together?"  
  
Videl nodded her head, "For the most part. With the different colours everyone knows what you're ranked".  
  
Gohan glanced at Videl and then blushed slightly, "turn around Videl".  
  
Videl glanced around and then back at Gohan, "saiya-jins fear or are ashamed of nothing Gohan. I've got a lot to show you" Videl laughed and turned around facing the opposite way. Sighing Gohan changed into the third class armour in 2 seconds. "Ready" He stated, "Now what?" Videl turned back and smiled seeing him in the armour, he looked really good.  
  
"Now, we head to my place. We should be able to get there with no problems" Videl stated with a smile, reaching for his arm.  
  
Gohan nodded and grinned as she pulled him towards the opposite way they had come from. He watched her closely, tugging him along. She was really different from the girls on Earth, "she's also really pretty" he muttered with out her hearing. Shaking his head at his thoughts Gohan sighed and let her pull him along.  
  
Videl stopped suddenly and was bumped from behind by Gohan.  
  
"Why are we stopping, Videl?"  
  
Videl growled and dropped into a fighting stance. Seeing her actions, Gohan looked over her head to see the four male saiya-jins he had seen earlier. They were all laughing and pointing at them. Gohan walked to Videl's side and motioned towards them, "We just want to get out of here, don't give us any trouble"  
  
The shortest saiya-jin, in green spandex grinned and spit on the ground, "No trouble, huh?" the high pitch squeaky voice stated.  
  
The other three answered by laughing, "Can't even defend against an old man, have to get the female too, huh weakling"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and raised his hands to a guard position. He usually could control his temper but the planet, armour and Videl made him feel different.  
  
He wanted to fight.  
  
"Fine" he stated pointing at the group.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
=======  
  
Vegata, Bulma, Goku and Chi Chi landed inside the large stone walls of the palace, near the beautiful front doors. A beautiful, lush green garden with many tropical looking flowers surrounded the perimeter of the palace. Bulma loved the colours.  
  
"Welcome to the palace, my prince" the guards stated bowing outside of the door.  
  
Vegeta smirked and entered the white walls of the palace, his home, finally they had arrived.  
  
Vegeta walked inside with his mate by his side, the fool and the harpy followed closely behind. Entering the Huge door of white stone and crystal, he heard his mate gasp at the site. High archways, beautiful paintings, statues and saiya-jins in back armour littered the halls everywhere. Vegeta grinned and motioned for her to continue down a near by hall.  
  
"I never imagined your home like this Vegeta" she whispered in his ear. Vegeta smirked as his mate glanced behind her shoulder at a statue they had just passed.  
  
"But where's the King?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and glanced around him, "My father has retired to his room and we shall now too".  
  
Bulma nodded her head and continued to look around in awe with wide eyes. She glanced behind her and saw Chi Chi pointing to the paintings. She grinned and tried to get their attention.  
  
"Chi…… Chi……Goku" she whispered non to quietly, Vegeta just shook his head. Chi Chi grinned and Goku gave a small wave to the blue hair woman. "Bulma this place is amazing, it's so bag!" Chi Chi whispered back. Goku smiled and nodded agreeing with his mate, "But Bulma when do you think they serve dinner?" Bulma and Chi Chi grinned then burst out laughing at Goku's statement. Goku furrowed his eye brows and lowered his head to his wife, "But Chi Chi...…"  
  
Chi Chi laughed and patted his shoulder, "Not now, Goku, later"  
  
Goku's stomach growled in answer for him.  
  
The four continued on through the beautiful white, hallways never stopping once. Bulma watched as the saiya-jins bowed in proper salute for their prince when he came near them. She grinned knowing her mate was enjoying every moment of being back on his home planet.  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly and pointed to a white stone door with white pillars on either side. It was beautifully lined with crystals; the center displayed a crystal saiya-jin warrior in battle. He was standing with his hands in proper royal salute; his leg propped up on an unknown object. Bulma leaned in closer trying to decipher the picture. She gasped suddenly and pulled back looking at Vegeta, "that's a dead body". Vegeta nodded his head, "the doors represent all the famous battles of the past. This one represents the battle on planet Qui-Ta"  
  
Bulma turned to Chi Chi and Goku. Chi Chi looked disgusted and Goku was scratching his head.  
  
"Why are we here Vegeta?" Goku asked completely unconcerned with the graphic design.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the buffoon, "this is your room you will find proper clothes inside. You are a first class now, start acting like it"  
  
Goku grinned and laughed, "Oh - yeah, I almost forgot"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "the pad to the right works on finger prints, place your hand on it, so the machine can identify you". Goku placed his hand on the pad, it beeped and Ch Chi did the same.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head then placed his arm around his mate, "You are on my royal floor, as my guests, do not act so foolish. We will be down the hall in the golden doors, do not disturb us"  
  
With that Vegeta started to walk away with Bulma. Glancing over her shoulder, Bulma gave a quick wave of her arm and a wink, "Bye Chi, bye Goku have fun"  
  
Ch Chi shook her head and Goku grinned back, "bye Bulma" the two voices echoed back together.  
  
=======  
  
Whoo!! Chapter 15 all done, yippee for me!! Lol. =)  
  
Hope you guys like it because it's my favourite chapter thus far.  
  
THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
  
FOREIGNKID1  
  
=)  
  
Special thanks again to all the reviewers mentioned above  
  
%%%%%% 72 reviews and still going strong %%%%%%  
  
======== 


	16. The Count Down Begin's

========  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Brutal2003- Read on and see……  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan- My bad, it was a typo. After reading your review, I quickly made some changes =) thanks for the help. Goku's got some more lines coming up in this chapter hope you like 'em!  
  
gual1- Exactly. I couldn't have said it any better. Glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one! =)  
  
Katiiey- Yup, it was much longer then the last one, glad you liked it. Awwww…… you spoil me with your reviews, thanks!  
  
butterflyV- yup, its coming, just wait and see……  
  
MaRoNcOoL- Glad you like my fic. Just wait and see what happens, I think you're going to like it!!  
  
ShibiChicken- Yup, you're right, Gohan is first class. However, seeing as Gohan and Videl are in the designated third class area, they are trying to keep everything 'low key'. Therefore Gohan is wearing the armour that represents the area. Hope that explains what I meant. Once again I appreciate the review and your feedback.  
  
Hejah (crazy girl) - Hey there! You're the 80th reviewer - yippie - I'm so glad you liked that chapter. Thanks again Hejah! Hope you like this one too!!!  
  
LoveOfASaiyin- Wow, what great, flattering reviews. Thanks you so much!!!! Since you asked for it, here's the up date, I hope you like this chapter too =)  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Last Time:  
  
With that Vegeta started to walk away with Bulma. Glancing over her shoulder, Bulma gave a quick wave of her arm and a wink, "Bye Chi, bye Goku have fun"  
  
Ch Chi shook her head and Goku grinned back, "bye Bulma" the two voices echoed back together.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Count Down Begin's  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chi Chi and Goku both watched on as Bulma and Vegeta disappeared behind a sharp curve in the white hallway. Both individuals looked at each other before looking back at the magnificent door. It was truly beautiful. After a few seconds passed, Chi Chi looked up at her mate and wrapped her arm around his waist, "well Goku, should we head in?" Goku sheepishly grinned back at his mate and scratched his head, "yeah Chi, but I can't remember how to get the door open" Goku stated with a laugh. Chi Chi mouth dropped open and she stared up at her mate with wide eyes, "oh Goku" she stated shaking her head, "come on".  
  
Chi Chi walked over to the pad, which was placed to the right of the door. She delicately placed her hand, palm down on the machine and it beeped and chirped back. A light flashed green on the upper corner and the door slid open.  
  
Chi Chi looked back at her mate, "now Goku try to remember because next time I might not be with you". Goku nodded his head and Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Chi Chi entered their room first followed by Goku and gasped at the site before them it.  
  
This one room was bigger then their entire home back on earth. The room was cappuccino coloured with white accents. Fresh white flowers were placed on a dark wooden table to the left of the room. Saiya-jin paintings covered the high walls and a gigantic bed was the center piece to the room, it had white blankets piled high with beige pillows. White coloured curtains hung down to the ground leading out to a balcony, they were lightly swaying in the wind. "Oh Goku look" Chi Chi stated walking briskly over to the balcony, which displayed slightly open gold and white French doors.  
  
She opened both doors widely, stepping onto their balcony. Gasping, Chi Chi brought her hand up covering her mouth. The once intense pink sky was becoming a beautiful dusky purple colour. Goku walked up behind her and placed his arm around her shoulders, Chi Chi trembled slightly. "Chi Chi are you ok?" Goku asked worriedly. "Oh Goku I'm fine I just can't believe that were here on Vegeta-Sei". Goku grinned and glanced back out at the view they had. They were actually quite high up in the castle. They could see the flowery garden below them and the white stone wall that protected the castle a fair distance away. The temperature had dropped quite drastically from the afternoon Goku noted. "Let's go inside, ok Chi" Goku stated nodding to their room. Chi Chi smiled and started towards the room, Goku followed shutting the doors and pulling the curtains shut.  
  
Chi Chi glanced at the bed and noted it looked nicely decorated. Glancing to the left of the bed Chi Chi saw another door. Walking over to it she carefully opened it and peeked in. She grinned and opened it wide before stepping inside. Goku followed wondering what she was doing.  
  
The bathroom was all white marble with white flowers in vases on white cabinets. Chi Chi opened a few of the cabinet doors and noted that there were enough supplies to last them a couple years. She smiled back at Goku and turned in a circle looking at the room. The room had a huge hot tub placed centrally, to the right and left were several shower heads with no shower covers Chi Chi noted. Everything was open, there was no privacy. The black hair woman didn't think too much on the subject knowing that her saiya-jin mate was one not to worry about modesty. Chi Chi smiled at Goku before they both exited the room.  
  
"It's certainly different then earth" Chi Chi stated walking to the dark wooden cabinet in the main room. Goku smiled as she open up the cabinet, "yeah it's nice Chi, but I still like our home better". Chi Chi smiled and wiped at a stray tear that made its way down her face, Goku could be so sweet sometimes. She glanced down at the clothes that Vegeta said would be in there. She pulled out black spandex with white and gold coloured armour for Goku. After handing it to him she reached back in and pulled out a simple black gown for herself. It was floor length with two inched straps that laced together indecently low on her back. If she would have had a tail it would had been uncovered, displayed to all the male saiya-jins. Chi Chi's eye brows rose as she brought the garment up and pressed it to her self. It certainly was different then what she wore normally.  
  
Chi Chi turned to her mate and giggled, he was already dressed in the armour and he looked good.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere a puff of grey dust filled the air and three bodies ungracefully fell into their room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vegeta led Bulma through the white hallways, which seem to spiral upwards.  
  
The corridor was even more decorated as they went on; Bulma especially liked the blue carpet outlined in gold under her feet. Glancing up Bulma gasped seeing enormous golden doors at the end of the hallway, which displayed an intricate battle carved into them. Pulling her self away from Vegeta, Bulma walked over to them and pressed her hand to the shiny surface. It was cool to the touch.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her actions.  
  
"Woman, place you're hand on the pad so it can identify you as my mate". Bulma nodded at Vegeta and with wide eyes placed her hand on the pad. After a few seconds it beeped and flashed green indicating that she was now in the system, "now you have been given access to all rooms in the castle" Vegeta stated as the golden doors slid open.  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to her mate, "this is so cool Vegeta".  
  
Vegeta smirked as they walked in and Bulma stopped with a gasp. Capsule Corp, her home on earth was nothing compared to this. The room was enormously large, decorated in blue and gold. It was set up the same as Goku and Chi Chi's room, however much larger. A large dark wooden bed with blue and gold sheets was the focal point of the room.  
  
"Well woman, what do you think of our room?"  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta and placed her hands around his thick neck, "it's absolutely beautiful"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he placed his hands around her waist and levitated them off the floor towards the bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
"Umphff" Bra cried as she landed supine on the ground, Goten followed falling on top of her, propping up his elbows up as to not place all his weight on her. Nape had landed beside the two demi - saiya-jins still unconscious.  
  
Not realising where they were, Goten looked down below him at Bra. Her long, blue hair was in total disarray framing her face, her cheeks were pink and her chest heaved up touching his upper body. Her wide, blue eyes outlined by thick, dark eyelashes began to slide slowly shut. Goten hesitantly began closing the gap between the two, his eyes open, watching her the whole time. He licked his lips and lowered them down, just about to claim hers.  
  
"Goten" Chi Chi shrieked running over to the two that happened to be in a compromising position. Goten jerked back and shook his head, breaking his thoughts and focus on the blue eyed female. He rolled his eyes, glanced one more time at the blushing girl beneath him and lifted him self up.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi Chi cried looking at the unconscious saiya-jin on the ground.  
  
Bra rose to her feet and dusted off her navy blue uniform; she glanced at Chi Chi and Goku before sighing.  
  
"Will start from the beginning" Goten stated eyeing Bra carefully.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chi Chi nodded her head understanding the events. Goku sat on the bed and yawned at the story.  
  
To Chi Chi's knowledge she had found out that the bald saiya-jin had followed her baby boy and Bra back to the palace. He was Nappa's son, Nape who ended up attacking them for some reason or another. The two had subdued him and Goten had used his instant transmission technique to bring them here.  
  
"Well I am glad you two did what you did" Chi Chi sighed walking over to Goku. She placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Goku, I think we should take Nape to Vegeta, he may need some help"  
  
Goku nodded his head at his mate and walked over to the warrior that lay in a mess on the floor. He picked up his arm and heaved the giant brute, as if he was a pillow over his shoulder. He glanced at the occupants of the room, grinned and headed towards the door. Chi Chi followed behind practically running to keep up with Goku's long strides.  
  
Goten sighed and blew his bangs off his forehead, "well Bra, it was pretty close to the truth, minus a few details". Bra nodded her head and looked towards the door, "we should hurry Goten", and then both quickly exited the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vegeta smirked as he claimed his mate's lips again; they seemed to be swelling due to his ministrations. Bulma sighed as he began to place butterfly kisses along her jaw and down to her collarbone.  
  
Suddenly the large, golden doors slid open; Vegeta with his super speed jumped off Bulma and placed him self in front of the bed, arms crossed scowling fiercely. Goku was first to enter followed by the harpy and brats. Vegeta grunted seeing Nape's form and then growled as they continued to advance. Bulma scrambled off the bed, pulling her shirt down in the process and placed her self by Vegeta.  
  
"What's up guys?" Bulma stated with a lopsided grin.  
  
Chi Chi sighed and walked towards Bulma.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Bulma nodded understanding everything and Vegeta scowled. Vegeta would have their heads had it not been for Bulma. No one would dare to interrupt him like that, except these fools he thought. Vegeta growled.  
  
Nape was supposed to make sure no one followed the royal proceedings, nothing else. Instead he attacked his brat; Vegeta frowned, looking at Bra as she fidgeted through Goten's ramblings. Vegeta furrowed his eyes brows at her actions, something was not right. He was going to have to talk to her in private, she would be acknowledged as the heir soon enough.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as the youngest son of Kakarotte continued to drone on, he was just about to yell when he glanced around his room.  
  
Where was the eldest Son?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The dust was blown as a gush of wind was created due to the warriors power levels.  
  
Gohan grinned as he dodged yet another punch the green clad, spandex midget sent towards him. The other male saiya-jins watched on as the second class punched and kicked repeatedly.  
  
However, he never landed one hit.  
  
Videl, having been instructed by Gohan to stay put, watched on with wide eyes. Her new companion took on the second class soldier with out even exerting him self. "How strong are you, Gohan?" Videl muttered watching the midget hurl more insults and punches at him. The small saiya-jin stopped suddenly, hands on his knees breathing heavily. Gohan stood proud, grinning at the second class. Gohan shook his head and glanced back at Videl, "I think we're through here. You can't defend yourself, I win". With that Gohan turned his back on the small saiya-jin and started towards Videl.  
  
"Don't tell me you're tired already? The squeaky out of breath voice wheezed.  
Gohan turned around and shook his head, "no, you have no power left. It's over, accept it".  
  
The short saiya-jin shook his head and growled at the other three warriors. The other males all shared an exchanged and started too advanced towards the back of Gohan and Videl.  
  
"You think you're so strong, huh? "Well try to defend against all of us" the midget screeched back.  
  
Gohan sighed feeling the four advanced towards him, he glanced at Videl's worried face and smiled softly in her direction.  
  
The four leaped simultaneously on top of him, Videl could just make out Gohan's form in the fray of it all. However, the dust continued to rise and her view became totally obscured. Videl licked her lips and began to power up, she wanted to fight too.  
  
However, she would not have too.  
  
With a sharp rise of his ki, Gohan blew the dust away from him.  
  
There Gohan stood; black hair swaying, muscles tense and body engulfed, radiating his strong ki. The four challengers, lay groaning and moaning on the dirt covered ground. Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated lowering his power down. After controlling his ki, he opened his coal coloured eyes to meet intense light blue ones.  
  
With out thinking, Videl had run towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck and instinctively, Gohan reciprocated placing his arms around her waist. Videl buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. She sighed to her self and pulled away slightly, "we should leave quickly Gohan, soldiers would have felt you're power miles away". Gohan nodded his head and both dropped their hold on each other at the same time. Videl turned away trying to hide the heated blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on, Gohan"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chi Chi cried out having heard Vegeta announce that their eldest son was not present. She had been completely distracted with the sights.  
  
Bulma glared over at her smirking mate, as she made her way over to the black hair woman. Placing her arm around her shoulders she gave a gentle squeeze, "Chi, Gohan can take care of him self, don't worry". Chi Chi muffled a sob as the others watched on.  
  
"Hold on" Goku's strong voice filled the air.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Bra had all felt Gohan's ki spike greatly.  
  
"Chi, I just felt Gohan's ki he's ok, don't worry. I think we should leave him be for now" Goku smiled softly at his mate, " I'll keep track of his ki and if anything happens, I can use the instant transmission technique to help him".  
  
Chi Chi stared at her mate wide eyed unable to speak. Goku had sounded so mature just them. Chi Chi wiped at both eyes and lost her self in thought. Yes, Gohan was her baby but he was now a man. She had to let him go sooner or later. She smiled at Goku and nodded her head, "You're right Goku. It's time we let Gohan live his life."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and clapped his hands twice, "that's wonderful now everyone out" he announced sarcastically. Bulma glared at her mate again and shook her head. "Vegeta, Nape needs medical attention and Bra and Goten need rooms"  
  
Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists. "Kakarotte, I'll call someone to show you to the med bay" Bulma squealed suddenly, "I'm going there too", "I'll go too" Chi Chi stated trying to keep her mind off Gohan. Vegeta growled and pointed at Bra and Goten, "You two brat's follow me".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vegeta growled as he quickly made his way down the white marble halls followed by Goten and Bra. He was currently trying to keep his temper in check, as Bulma had reminded him before he left.  
  
Approaching a crystal encrusted door that happened to be half way between the other two rooms. He cracked his neck and told each demi - saiya-jin about the pad and how it worked. Goten removed his hand and watched as the door slid open. The room was furnished and the same size as Goku's and Chi Chi's. However, it was decorated in burgundy and white. Vegeta grunted at the two and entered the room allowing the door to slide close behind them.  
  
"Listen up brats" Vegeta growled turning toward them. "I have decided that you will be both staying in this room" Goten's eye brow's rose and Bra stepped towards her father.  
  
"Listen, before you open that mouth of yours" Vegeta stated as he eyed Bra.  
  
Bra growled and closed her already opened mouth.  
  
"I also know there is more to that story then you told" Vegeta announced confidently. Goten kept his face solid, devoid of any emotion, Bra, however, unable to stop her self smoothed her long hair back. Vegeta nodded his head understanding his daughter's show of weakness.  
  
"Bra will turn be turning of age in three days, you saw how the males acted on the landing pad, including Nape. They all know by her scent that she will be of age soon and therefore they will try to make her their mate".  
  
Goten nodded his head, listening intently. Suddenly everything was making sense.  
  
"Goten you will watch and make sure nothing like this happens".  
  
Bra licked her lips and blushed at her thoughts of Goten.  
  
"Another reason I have not announced Bra as my heir is regards to a mating ceremony. It is held on the eighteenth moon of a royal member. Brat, after your eighteenth moon I will recognize you as my heir and after that age you are able to choose your own mate. You're mother wanted that for you".  
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked towards the door, he hated discussing topics such as these. Stopping in front of the door he glanced over his shoulder at Goten, "If anything happens, I will hold you responsible"  
  
Goten nodded his head, for once understanding Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Goten watched as Vegeta left and looked over at Bra, his fake sister and now room mate.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
There you have it; Chapter 15 'The Count Down Begins' is finished.  
  
What did you guys think of it? Well let me know by reviewing!!!!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Day 1' as the count down to Bra's birthday begins!!!!!  
  
YIPPEE FOR ME!!!  
  
COME ON READERS……  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
LET'S AIM FOR ------95 REVIEWS------  
  
THEFOREIGNKID1  
  
========= 


	17. Day: 1

  
  
Readers:  
  
LoveOfASaiyin- Here's the next one, hope you like it.  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan- Thanks! I'm so glad you noticed it and liked it (I actually laughed when I wrote it-yes I am pathetic :p )  
  
Kaiitey- Glad you liked, here's the next one!  
  
Piper- Need more??? Here's more!!!!  
  
Hejah- Hey crazy girl!! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Anonymous8- Can't wait to here if you liked this one too! Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
gual1- exactly.  
  
kayla- My bad. I didn't even notice. oops.  
  
sholki- Hey no worries, glad your still reading it though. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
  
InuSaiyan- Wow! That was the longest review I have ever received, thanks. I'm glad you liked my story so much. Well here it is and hopefully it's what you've been waiting for..............chapter 17............ENJOY!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked towards the door, he hated discussing topics such as these. Stopping in front of the door he glanced over his shoulder at Goten, "If anything happens, I will hold you responsible"  
  
Goten nodded his head, for once understanding Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Goten watched as Vegeta left and looked over at Bra, his fake sister and now room mate.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 17  
  
DAY 1  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After quickly returning to their rooms, both women had changed into the proper clothing of their newly appointed classes. Vegeta had demanded that they be properly marked in case of any advances.  
  
Chi Chi had donned the black dress, which she thought was indecent and scandalous. Though after glancing at her mate once, she decided to keep it on. Goku had been literally knocked off his feet. Chi Chi looked stunning.  
  
Bulma had also put on the similar dress, though in royal blue ironically the colour that suited her best and proclaimed her to be Vegeta's. Vegeta had growled when she had displayed it to him. She twirled, grinned and winked in his direction and then left the room. Vegeta was speechless.  
Now Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku and Nape were off to the medical bay.  
  
Goku grinned as he followed the two chatting woman ahead of him. Chi Chi and Bulma were talking and laughing as they followed Vegeta's directions to the medical bay. Goku scratched the back of his head and shifted the body on his shoulder, he would have got lost long ago in the huge castle.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Goten sighed as he waited for Bra to exit the bathroom. Vegeta had told them to put on the saiya-jin clothes as to not cause a stir with the other saiya-jins.  
  
Goten glanced around the enormous room that easily was larger then his entire home back on Earth. He shook his head again, how could he and Bra share a room together? Was Vegeta asking for trouble? Goten ran his hand through his unruly hair and looked at his new uniform. He was given black, white and gold armour, which he knew was of high rank. "Whatever" he sighed and began thinking of his newly appointed task. He had to make sure Bra stayed unmated to her birthday, which happened to be in three days. It wouldn't have been a hard task except the fact that all males on planet Vegeta - Sei knew Bra was in heat. Her strong, sweet scent drove them all wild, "including me" Goten muttered. Inhaling deeply he could still smell her scent, though not as powerful as earlier in the day.  
  
Standing up from the spot on the bed Goten looked around the room again, suddenly his eyes widen at his understanding. "Oh crap" he muttered hitting his head with his palm. One bed. There was only one bed. Was Kami out to get him? Why was everything getting so difficult? He sighed feeling Bra's ki and hearing her movements. He and Bra would have to deal with that later.  
  
The door clicked and Goten turned towards the opening bathroom door.  
  
Bra stepped out wearing the exact same armour as his self. White chest plate trimmed in gold, black spandex and white boots and gloves. Her long hair was combed back into a ponytail. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her eyes were a deep blue. She stopped in front of Goten. Both demi - saiya-jins stared at the other in silence. The saiya-jin armour accented both of there fit bodies.  
  
Bra had her tail wrapped tightly around her tiny waist and shapely curves, Goten could not hide blush that stained his cheeks.  
  
Bra glanced at the male opposite to her; he had broad shoulders leading to a trim waist. His chocolate coloured tail was loosely wrapped around his waist. The colours enhanced his goods looks.  
  
Shaking her head she walked over to her blushing friend and grabbed his hand. "Well Goten" she said looking up into his eyes, "let's go find something to do". Goten glanced at their hands and melted. Bra began pulling him to the door when he shook his head and slipped his hand out of her grasp.  
  
"No Bra, we stay here. Remember what your father said let's make this easy for both of us"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vegeta simultaneously grunted and nodded to the two warriors that stood beside the throne room doors. They saluted him and proceeded to open the doors for their prince.  
  
Vegeta walked confidently into the room.  
  
Golden flags and banners hung from the high ceilings and blue carpet trimmed in gold met his feet. The room was quite dark as the blue curtains were pulled shut. The royal room was just like he left it. Extending his ki Vegeta knew that there were several high ranking soldiers in the room, but no where near his power he thought. He grunted as he made his way to the beautiful golden chair to which his father sat on. He slightly bowed his head to the older man, paying him proper respects.  
  
King Vegeta stood from his spot and made his way towards his son. He growled loudly and dismissed all the guards in the room with a flick of his wrist. The soldiers scampered away quickly as to not disappoint there King.  
  
King Vegeta grinned at his son.  
  
Prince Vegeta frowned, what was the old man thinking? He didn't know about Bra did he?  
  
King Vegeta stopped before his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well son, it is time for you to take the throne" Vegeta's eyes visibly widen at his father's statement. With Vegeta - Sei being destroyed he had long ago dismissed the idea of his ruling over his people. Prince Vegeta looked at his father and was met with a smirk. "It is my time to go. I feel it. Your power exceeds mine to depths I could never reach. You shall take the throne".  
  
Vegeta grunted and eyed his father. His attitude was very different from when he was a child. He couldn't possibly understand what had happened all these years Vegeta- Sei's was destroyed.  
  
"I have yet to challenge you old man" Vegeta stated shrugging off his hand. On Vegeta - Sei royalty fought for the crown, the loser and weaker of the two's fate would be determined by the winner.  
  
"Yes of course Vegeta, but I can also challenge you" The King turned away from his son and made his way back to the chair. "But I will not do that now. I will challenge you after you have secured the throne". King Vegeta sat down and brought his hand up to stroke his goatee. The younger of the two closed the gap quickly and frowned. "What are you saying, father?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "Simple. When your mate is with child and the heir is secured, you and I shall battle for the throne."  
  
Prince Vegeta clenched his fists and raised one to his father. "I will decide when we will battle. You have no choice in the matter old man". Vegeta cursed his father and turned sharply towards the doors. Vegeta didn't even glance behind him as he kicked the doors open and strided out of the room.  
  
King Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
The soldiers began appearing in the room as if nothing had happened.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Bra watched as Goten marched over to the door. He placed his body in front of the exit and crossed his arms. Bra giggled as she watched Goten try and place a Vegeta like expression on his face.  
  
"Oh come on Goten. We may never get an opportunity like this ever again. Were on another planet, let's go see what's going on".  
  
Bra walked over to her room mate, best friend and fake brother. She brought her arms up to his neck and wrapped them tightly around him. Goten glared at her and then soften his expression. "…Bra" he breathed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bra smiled as she inhaled his musky scent. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. Goten's breathing increased as he moulded her body to his. Unbeknownst to both demi - saiya-jins there tails had switched places. Goten's was now wrapped tightly around Bra's and Bra's wrapped tightly around Goten's.  
  
Bra sighed and removed her arms from his neck to wrap them around his chest. She sighed as she did this. Goten what's going on with us she thought. I have had feelings for you since that morning I woke to the golden sun rise. While Bra considered her feelings, Goten was fighting an internal battle. One side of him wanted them to stay like this forever. She and he were meant to be. But the other side knew that she was the daughter of Vegeta and heir to the throne of Vegeta - Sei. He was not worthy of her.  
  
Goten was the one to remove his arms first, they should not be doing this. He pushed her back slightly as to create some distance between. "Ok Bra, we'll go out, but only for a bit. It's getting late so we'll walk around and come right back to our room, ok?"  
  
Bra smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "Thank you Goten" she laughed.  
  
Both moved to separate from the other but stopped suddenly with a jolt. Both individuals glanced down and noticed that there tails had wrapped around the others waist. Goten scolded his tail and Bra gently removed it from his waist. Bra shyly glanced at Goten, "tails never lie" her father always said, she never knew what he meant by that.  
  
Both individuals walked over to the door and watched as it slid open.  
  
Bra licked her lips and quickly made her way out. Goten sighed and quickly caught up to her.  
  
Hopefully nothing would happen.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Bulma placed her hand on the pad beside the door and opened it for them.  
  
The trio were greeted by white walls, bright lights and saiya-jins in white lab coats.  
  
Bulma giggled as she pranced into the room. Chi Chi followed looking at the foreign equipment, Goku enter cautiously and swallowed at the sights. He hated hospitals really bad, but his worst fear was needles. Goku hurried behind Bulma and tapped her on the shoulder, the female however, didn't even notice as she was too engrossed in the lab.  
  
"Psst……Psst……Bulma, Bulma" Goku whispered to the blue hair woman. Bulma turned around sharply and glared at the saiya-jin, "What Goku?" She sighed as she crossed her hands over her chest. Goku glanced around the room once more, coughed and grinned, "Let's hurry, ok?" Bulma frowned and glared at the larger man, "Goku will be going soon enough; first we have to find someone to take care of Nape, if you didn't know he's unconscious". Goku nodded his head and watched at Bulma and Chi Chi made there way over to a saiya-jin who was seated at a desk.  
  
Bulma smiled as she approached the saiya-jin, his back facing her with a circular object in his hands. Bulma smiled and coughed slightly to get his attention, the saiya-jin though didn't even notice. Bulma frowned and advanced towards him, "Excuse me, um…… sir" she tried to muster her business like voice. The saiya-jin looked up, dropped the object and swirled his chair towards the voice.  
  
All three gasped together.  
  
Chi Chi glanced at the man and then back at her mate, then at the man again. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted. Goku caught her before she hit the ground. Bulma was speechless.  
  
The saiya-jin stood from his seat and advanced towards Goku, "what is your name soldier". Goku glanced at Bulma, "My name is Goku, but I was told my saiya-jin name is Kakarotte. That's Bulma and this is my mate Chi Chi" Goku stated nodding at his mate. The saiya-jin, who appeared to be older, grinned and moved towards Goku. He slapped Goku playfully on the cheek and removed Nape from his shoulder. Walking over to a Tank of some sort, he pressed a few buttons, placed a mask on Nape's face and set him inside.  
  
Bulma and Goku watched as it filled with a blue-green liquid. "Don't worry about Nape he's been in here plenty of times". Bulma watched on with excitement as he turned dials and hit buttons. The saiya-jin glanced at his visitors; the Prince himself had called to say his services would be required. He grinned at the blue female that was entranced with the equipment, the prince's mate. "It's called a regeneration tank, heals every injury imaginable. Seems to me that Nape only needs a half an hour or so anyways". The older saiya-jin nodded his head as he reviewed a few screens and then walked towards them.  
  
"By the way my name is Bardock, head scientist to the King.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Gohan surveyed the area that they had just landed in. It was exactly like the market, dusty roads, rows of shacks and saiya-jins dressed in the same colours.  
  
Videl smiled and hit Gohan on the back, "well do you want to stand out here or come into my place. It's getting late anyways". Gohan nodded his head, the sky was becoming a dark purple now.  
  
Videl made her way over to a shack with a decaying wooden door. She opened it up ushered Gohan in. "Come Gohan, I don't know about you but I'm hungry". Gohan's stomach growled loudly answering for both of them. Gohan brought his hand up to scratch his head and sheepishly laughed, Videl grinned.  
  
Videl walked in first and smiled to Gohan, "this is a typical third class home. There's only what I need". Gohan walked in and glanced around, a small wooden table with 2 boxes posed as a table. Videl motioned to him to continue and so he walked to the adjoining room. A mattress of some sort was thrown on the ground with a few blankets. "The washrooms to your left" Videl stated walking over to him.  
  
"Now come, I'll cook up some of this meat I bought at the market"  
  
Gohan shook his head he didn't even notice the package that she had.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hey readers, has it been a long time or what??  
  
It's been real hectic for me lately so obviously I found it very difficult to make time for this story. But no worries, it will be completed.  
  
I apologize to all the faithful readers.  
  
I know this chapter is shorter and maybe not what you all expected but please stay tuned for Day 1: Part B.  
  
Thank you all once again.  
  
The Foreign kid1 


	18. The Interlude

READERS:  
cough cough … … … … … So how's it going? Yup I am alive. Well what can I say? 

Life got a little hectic and it's just now starting to slow down a bit. I thank-you to all the faithful reviewers and emails that encouraged me to keep plugging away. 

Thank-you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

LAST TIME:

"Now come, I'll cook up some of this meat I bought at the market"

Gohan shook his head he didn't even notice the package that she had.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's called a regeneration tank, heals every injury imaginable. Seems to me that Nape only needs a half an hour or so anyways". The older saiya-jin nodded his head as he reviewed a few screens and then walked towards them.

"By the way my name is Bardock, head scientist to the King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 18

Day 1: Interlude

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan rubbed his fully expanded stomach and exhaled slowly. 

He had always thought of his mom as the best cook in the whole universe. She had always been able to satisfy all the saiya-jins appetites in the Son household, he grinned to himself. 

Videl had whipped him up, in what seemed like no time, a huge full course meal. 

He shook his head discreetly; Mom might have some competition he thought dryly. 

She was amazing.

Videl laughed seeing Gohan's slump his shoulders and breathe out slowly. She got up from the make shift table and started depositing the bones in the saiya-jin equivalent of a garbage can. She watched the half saiya-jin through her peripheral vision. He was very different then the other males on this planet. 

Catching herself starring, Videl quickly looked away; she didn't want him to catch her looking.

Gohan blushed lightly, Videl had been starring at him for a long time, what was she thinking about he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bra skipped and pranced down the halls for what seemed like ever. Goten followed closely behind and glanced around his surroundings. He was just about to open his mouth when Bra whipped around to face him, hands on her hips. 

"Goten have you noticed that we haven't run into any other saiya-jins?"

Goten smirked and shook his head, "I was just thinking the same thing. To be honest Bra, we've been turning consistently left for a long time; I think we're going around in circles"

Bra frowned and licked her lips. Goten was right she just didn't want to admit it. 

"Bra, let's worry about getting back to our room now. If all else fails were going to have to find someone to give us directions"

Bra brought her hand up and covered her mouth, though she couldn't help the giggles that came spilling out. 

"What now?" Goten asked exhausted. It had been the longest day of his life.

"It's nothing". The blue hair girl snickered again, "I just thought that guys never asked for directions".

Goten rolled his eyes, "come on"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta navigated through the halls like he had never left. He knew his mate and the buffoon were in the med bay and that's where he was heading. Turning another sharp corner he passed some saiya-jins and almost grinned. He had spent too many days on the Earth planet. It was good to be back on Vegeta-Sei.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chi Chi had been placed on an empty bed and with some coaching from her mate, had regained consciousness soon after. Her brown eyes opened slowly and were met with dark coal eyes. She shot up quickly, causing her head to pound harder.

"Are you ok, Chi?" Goku asked with concern. She smiled slightly at him and nodded slowly, "I'm fine Goku".

"Excellent" another deep male voice muttered. Chi Chi glanced over to her left and saw Bardock and Bulma standing in front of a tank with Nape in it. The older saiya-jin turned and walked over to the bed with the blue female close behind. "Nape is recovering faster then I thought, he'll be out in minutes" he stated. Goku nodded his head smiling and started to help Chi Chi off the bed.

A loud beep suddenly was heard.

Startling the two females but having no effect on the saiya-jins the med bay door opened and the prince himself strolled in. Bardock saluted him appropriately and Vegeta nodded his head curtly in his direction.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see" Goku stated slapping his hand on the smaller saiya-jins back. Vegeta growled and turned towards him, "Kakarotte are you asking for a shorter life span?" Goku laughed loudly. Bulma seeing the vein on her mate's head throb, quickly stepped over to him and placed her hand on his forearm. She lightly squeezed it and sighed. "We met Bardock, Vegeta. Goku's father. Nape's in a tank and will be healed shortly". Vegeta nodded his head at his mate, Kakarotte was lucky she there or he would have blasted him into the next dimension. "Vegeta" Bulma spoke softly, his name rolling off her tongue, "I'm tired, can we call it a night?" Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist and nodded his head.

"Bardock you are relieved of your station"

"Thank-you my Prince" he stated saluting him and bowing his head once again.

"Boy" Bardock stated to his son, "tomorrow morning meet me on training deck 3"

Goku nodded his head and looked towards Vegeta. 

"Hey Vegeta, you wanna come too?"

Vegeta growled and turned to leave guiding Bulma out the door.

Rolling her blue eyes as they exited the room, she laughed softly seeing Bardock hit his newly discovered son I the head, "show some respect" he hissed.

Vegeta grinned at his mate and Bulma giggled, it was funny.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soon both saiya-jins and earthlings had left the med bay.

Not long after the alarms and beeped and chirped signalling the healing task complete of the rejuvenation tank.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bra growled and Gohan sighed again, they were lost and couldn't find anyone to talk to. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Short … ... … yup, I know but it's a chapter. Sorry again for the huge gap between postings. I want to personally thank 2 readers (you know who you are) for the encouraging reviews. 

Please review if you want me to continue the story or scrap it.

Thanks,

Foreignkid1

XXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
